O'Dark Thirty
by Novaya Model
Summary: She huddled in the darkest corner...here, she was safe. "She's extremely gifted," Laviana told Aro as they sat down for a drink. For her tea, for him, blood. "She wouldn't be with you if she weren't." Aro told his longtime friend, "You always select the brightest and most capable of students." "I don't like wasting my time," She said with slight indignation. Alec/OC Marcus/OC
1. Preview

_**~A preview for my new story O'Dark Thirty. An Alec/OC story with some Marcus/OC thrown in, though I have yet to figure out how prominent it will be. I will finish my current Alec/OC story before truly starting this one, I just wanted to get the preview out here (and out of my head). I know a lot doesn't make sense right now, but that's because it's a preview, not a tell-all. Please review and let me know what you think.~**_

She huddled in the darkest corner of the library, intently examining the titles on the side bindings of the thoroughly aged writings. Here, she was safe. Huddled in the dark, behind rows and rows of shelves and surrounding by boxes of miscellaneous items, she was safe from the world. From the light, the people, the danger. The darkness was safe. In the darkness, she could hide from it all. Here, in her hiding, she stood a chance.

From the hallway, mumbled voices were heard. She didn't know if they were real or not. Often times her mind would play tricks on her, making her see or hear or feel things that didn't exist in any form of commonly accepted reality. Laviana said that was normal. Maybe it was in Laviana's world, but Laviana's world and the real world were two very different places.

Soon, it was proven that the voices were perfectly real as the door to the library was opened and the voices flowed inside. She absentmindedly slid a book off of the shelf and slipped further into the shadows.

"I sincerely appreciate your assistance in the matter, Laviana." An upbeat, male voice announced.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Aro. You know I'm always willing to help an old friend." Laviana reassured him. She could hear the smile in the witch's voice.

"I've heard rumors that you are no longer alone in this exceptionally large dwelling. Is that true?"

Laviana laughed, "Oh Aro, I've told you many times: no one is ever alone. But in reference to having another intelligent creature present in my physical world, the rumors are true."

Yes, no one was ever alone. That was one of the first things Laviana had told her. She had explained the way "The System" was set up. There was a world and within that world there was a universe and within the universe was a galaxy. Within the galaxy was a solar system. Within the solar system was a planet. That planet had planes of existence. Most people exist on the physical plane, taking over a physical body. Once that body dies, the soul moves onto another plane. This is where the modern concept of heaven and hell developed from. Instead of two- however- there are dozens. Gifted ones exist on multiple planes at a single time. But each gift has its own plane. Oracles exist on a separate plane than mediums, telepaths on a different one than telekinetics and so on and so on. Laviana had told her that she existed on a healthy number of planes, which is commonly referred to as being a witch. She said that the reason the younger girl would hear, see and feel things is because she was in tune with multiple planes of bodiless souls, or "ghosts" as they are commonly referred to as. In her mind, this just solidified the argument of this Laviana woman being nuts. A very kind and helpful person…but nuts.

"Where is the creature in question?" Aro asked.

"Probably somewhere in here, actually. She is very shy, prefers the shadows."

"Hmm." Aro murmured thoughtfully.

_Uh oh._ She didn't like that sound. That was the sound of curiosity. Curiosity was usually coupled with investigation. Damn Laviana. Damn her to hell.

She heard a footstep echo through the shelves and books and panic electrified her body. No, no, bad. She had to get away. She had to distract him. Okay, he and Laviana are closed to the door, but if she snuck along the back wall, she could maybe get around them. She would just need a distraction.

She thought back to the book that she was now clutching to her chest and looked around her, going through her options. If she snuck, she'd have to throw the book closer to where she herself would be, drawing their attention to the door. If she threw from her current position to the other side of the room, their attention would be away from the door, but she would have to run. Choose. Choose. One way or the other.

She rose to the balls of her bare feet, took a calming breath, and chucked the booked. When it crashed into the wall, she bolted.

Aro turned to the door just in time to see a streak of wheat colored hair quickly turn the corner.

"Shy, indeed." He observed offhandedly.

* * *

"She's extremely gifted," Laviana told Aro as they sat down for a drink. For her tea, for him, blood.

"She wouldn't be with you if she weren't." Aro told his longtime friend, "You always select the brightest and most capable of students."

"I don't like wasting my time," She said with slight indignation, "Though I feel I may be with her."

A look of concern crossed his face, "Just why would you think that, dear Laviana?"

The witch sighed, "She is not as accepting to her magic as the others were. She fights it with a stubbornness I rarely see. She hides from me more often than not and explains away any potential sign of her gifts. Most people consider at least _some _things to be unexplainable, and therein lies the opportunity to open the window of acceptance of the supernatural, but she'll find a way to explain anything. Even if it's at the expense of her own sanity. She truly believes she's crazy, you know? That her grasp on reality is continually slipping, and she is prepared for it to be gone one day."

"And you're certain that she is _not _mad?"

"Not entirely, no." Laviana admitted, "You'd be too. Oh Aro, the world she knows…it disgusts me to know that while working to defend humans from so many evils, I must still allow human evils to continue on."

Aro nodded in agreement, a far off look in his glazed red eyes. "The things that humans are capable of...barbaric in every sense of the word."

"Just repulsive."

~8~

The young girl in question just nodded her head from up in her room where she had kept an ear to the ventilation shaft. Humans were disgusting. Humans were repulsive. Humans were barbaric. She didn't care for them much. She hid from them often. Actually, she hid from everyone. Her life was nothing more than a game of hide-and-seek. Occasionally someone would call 'Olly Olly Oxen Free', but she never trusted it. So she stayed hidden, stayed safe.

"_Stop playing."_

She whipped her head around, eyes searching her darkening room for the source of the voice. There was none. Fabulous.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a minute, cerulean light, but there was nothing there when she turned to look. For quite a while it stayed there in her peripheral vision, before leaving once and for all.

With a deep, silent breath, she silently moved to her bed. She grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket, tossed them to the stone floor and laid down, curling up and resting. For the time being, that is.

"_Good night, Agatha."_

Her silver eyes shot open.

_We could a chill, on haunted hill: where the saddest parts inside my heart, can live in the past- leave me at last._

_**Haunted Hill by Holly Brook (aka Skylar Grey)**__  
_

_**Please review with your thoughts.  
**_


	2. Come Little Children

_**A/N: I couldn't figure out what to write, and this just kind of happened. I have two quizzes tomorrow (Trig and Marketing) and I'm less than pleased. But, maybe that will give me time to think about the next chapter. Idk what will happen in it, so if you guys have any ideas on what you might like to see, review and let me know, 'cuz I'm stuck.**_

_**Anyway, thank you to **Stargazer, RedrumCarnie, HermioneandMarcus **and** Author-fan **for the reviews :)**_

_Day 1,_

_ The house is terrifying. A stone maze of dead ends and sneak passages that lead to the deepest recesses of one's mind. This place isn't good for me. I feel like I'm living in a concrete version of The Yellow Wallpaper. The walls move and the voices speak, speak louder than they ever have before. I don't want to go mad. Who does? Regardless of my desires to counter the action, I feel that it's inevitable. __**She**__ says that I'm not going mad. However, I feel as though she isn't the most reliable source. Madness is madness is madness. My only solace is the fact that I am capable of acknowledging my decent…for the time being. The say that crazy recognizes crazy, so as long as I maintain recognition of the insanity, it hasn't taken full effect yet._

_Day 16,_

_ The libraries are incredible. I'm petrified of entering them, however. So many of the books seem so delicate and, while I'd like nothing more than to delve into the depths of selected literary pieces, my fear of somehow injuring these pieces keeps me from it. But it doesn't mean I don't find peace amongst the ancient. There are times that I just sit there, taking in the atmosphere: The scent, the lighting, the oppressive setting. It's all a comfort to me. Except when people are there. Then the claustrophobia seems to multiple to a decidedly uncomfortable degree. She brought someone down into the basement archives today. I got away, but only slightly. I don't like people. I don't like people near me, people talking to me. I don't like people I don't know, I hardly like any people I do know. I don't like people. I don't like them._

Laviana moved about the kitchen, gliding from her cabinets to her microwave to the refrigerator and every which way. Aro, Marcus and Caius watched in amusement as the witch frantically flitted throughout the room, throwing a folded up bag into the microwave and pressing a few buttons before the appliance roared to life. The copper haired woman turned to the three vampires.

"You guys sure you don't want any blood? I've got plenty." She inquired, motioning towards her second fridge- the one with all of the odds and ends for potions and witchy concoctions.

"We're fine." Caius told her, his chin rested in his hand.

She nodded viciously before looking around her kitchen absently, trying to find something to busy herself.

"What are you making?" Marcus drawled.

"Popcorn." She answered just as the first kernel popped. She bent over and swung open a cabinet door, searching nosily through the different objects within.

"Why?" Marcus asked once more, calling out over the sound of the microwave and her ruckus.

"It's all she eats." Laviana called back, yanking a big blue bowl out from the cabinet. "Not the healthiest of meals, I admit, but it's something. She hardly ate a thing for the first few days she was here, and now she can polish off an entire bag in nothing flat."

An obnoxious buzz rang from the microwave as the words "Food Ready" ran across the little screen. Loose, copper curls bounced around her chin as Laviana yanked open the door, pulling the bag out by her fingertips. Her face contorted in pain as her skin started burn. She yelped lightly and tossed the bag on the counter-top, shoving her swelling thumb and index finger between her lips. A chuckle drew her attention to the table of bloodsuckers.

Aro and Marcus were watching her in delight while Caius's head was down-turned, his shoulders shaking as he tried to bite back his laughter at her weakness.

She popped her fingers out her mouth.

"I'm delicate." She reminded them frivolously, quickly ripping open the buttery bag and pouring the contents into the blue bowl.

"Yes," Aro said with a smile, "We know. In reference to such, what happened to your arm?"

The red head raised her right arm and looked at the vicious claw mark that ran across her bicep.

"Jinx," She answered simply, naming her white and grey Persian cat, "Bitch launched herself out of my arms last night when a barred owl flew by. "

Said feline strutted into the kitchen at that moment, leaping up onto the counter top and nibbling on the popcorn. Laviana stared at her in disbelief.

"You little bastard."

* * *

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away...into a land of enchantment."_

Agatha read the Poe poem to a melody, mentally singing herself her first introduction to the world of wonder.

When she was younger she would watch all of the holiday specials on ABC Family. Her favorite movie across the holiday board was and still is Hocus Pocus. She wanted to know the song the pretty witch was singing to the children, so one- in the computer labs at her school- she looked it up. Enter Edgar Allen Poe. The librarian was shocked when the seven year old inquired about a book of his works, but helped nonetheless.

After such, a world of gothic surroundings became her dream land. Late Autumn was her favorite time of years, pouring rain and dark skies were her favorite days and nothing was better to her than a warm, hickory wood fire and hot chocolate.

In her gothic wonderland she explored many aspects of life- the supernatural being her main focus. But it's not real. Not to her. No, it was just pretend. That's why she refuses to believe Laviana. Playing pretend was all well and good, but only so long as one is able to separate reality from fantasy. Everything that Laviana was trying to get her to accept had only ever existed in her dream worlds. To allow her dreams to become reality would be to succumb to insanity, and she just wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Aggie smiled softly. But that didn't mean she couldn't indulge in her pretend world privately. Commonly, she would allow herself to dream, if only for awhile. For the past couple of nights she would have dreams. Odd enough for someone who didn't get any real, deep sleep, but odder even in the sense that they all had a reoccurring character.

She didn't know his face, his name or anything about him really. She knew his hair- a deep, chocolate brown- and she knew his temperature, as weird as that was. He was bitter cold, just like a late October night. She loved it, loved the sharp cold. Loved the smell it had, loved the way it bit her skin and wrapped her in ice, protecting her from everyone.

In her dreams, he would hold her. He was the embodiment of a protecting chill. In a normal scenario she would shrink away from such definite touch. But these were her dreams. And while she knew enough to know that they would never be reality, she allowed herself to indulge in such childish joy, if only for a while.

"Aggie!" A voice echoed through the stone hallways, "I made popcorn!"

Hmm. So the copper haired lady was learning.

* * *

"Now, I warn you, she _may_ react badly."

Marcus smirked and raised an eyebrow. "May?"

Laviana sighed and rolled her hazel eyes, "Okay, so she'll more than likely react badly. I'm just not sure _how _bad it's going to be."

"She's near." Aro told them, catching the familiar scent from the archives yesterday.

"Okay, shh. Quiet like church mice, now."

Caius scoffed. Laviana threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Light, airy footsteps rang through the empty foyer and zeroed in on the not-so-empty kitchen. Laviana had stopped breathing at this point, terrified of using deceit and trickery against people she cared about. Marcus watched her.

Laviana had always had a liking for him. She had never acted upon, bless her, while Didyme was alive. She was too respectful of herself and other people for such actions. Even after his beloved wife's untimely death, she did her best to keep her feelings under wraps. She, of course, knew she couldn't hide them from him, but that didn't mean she had to make them glaringly obvious. He was grateful for that. For the fact that, for centuries while her mourned over his late wife, she let him be.

With the turn of the 20th century, however, she had become more forward. She would flirt often, testing the waters and dancing around her own insecurities. He found it adorable and endearing. He doubted her would ever feel for her what she did for him, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. They had been friends for centuries before hand, after all.

He watched her beige hands clench as a young girl walked into the room. Long, sleek, blonde hair framed a pale face. Thick eyebrows highlighted sterling silver eyes that seemed to be entirely unfocused on the world around her. That is, until, Laviana moved.

The second the slim-fingered hand reached towards the bowl of popcorn, silver eyes became alert. They then connected with his, and alert turned to fear.

The small body almost flew back, attempting to bolt out of the room. A wall of black energy caught her. Laviana's doing, no doubt.

Large hands came from the energy and gripped around the girl's arms, keeping her in place while her body thrashed, her eyes never leaving the three strangers across the floor.

"Agatha," Laviana started calmly, "Everything is alright. No one is going to hurt you."

It would appear as though the frantic young lady was having none of it. The soles of her worn out shoes climbed against the energy wall and her hair whipped around her face as she tried- unsuccessfully- to break free.

"Agatha," the older woman started again, "Agatha...Aga-Lis-Agatha!"

The blonde looked at the red head.

"Acknowledge the three other people in the kitchen and you are free to go." Laviana told her calmly.

Blonde hair stilled and grey eyes slowly made contact with three sets of red and a small hand waved. Content, Laviana released the girl and offered her the popcorn. Silver eyes looked at the bowl in rage, a plump upper lip pulled back into a snarl and the teen whacked the bottom of the bowl, sending the bowl and popcorn into Laviana's face. Satisfied with her rebellion, the girl turned and stalked out of the kitchen.

Laviana, a few kernels of corn in her red hair, turned to the triad.

"I think that went well." She smiled. Caius rolled his eyes, Aro laughed and Marcus cracked a smile. Laviana just continued to smile and nod.

Suddenly, a thud came from down the hall, followed by the screech of a cat. All eyes turned to the hall just in time to see a poofy, white cat bolt down the hall. An enraged blonde girl, snarling once more, chased after it.

"She doesn't like Jinx." Laviana noted offhandedly.

_**A/N: A while ago I was looking for some makeup tips and an article I was reading had a picture on it. I saw it and thought "Oh my God, it's Agatha" (though she didn't have a name at that point {.;}). Link to that picture on my profile. A chapter song for this is Come Little Children by katethegreat19 on YouTube. I love it :)  
**_


	3. Be Ok

_**A/N: Because Agatha doesn't speak, the journal entries are going to be a regular thing. I suggest you read them as you would anything else, seeing as they'll give you perspective on the character and her hidden thoughts. And I know it's "Aro" and "Caius", but Agatha only knows their names phonetically and- honestly- how would you spell them if you didn't know any better.  
Anyway, new chapter. Yay.  
**_

_**Sorry, I'm tired. I did read your reviews and am incredibly grateful to my anonymous reviewer, Larcian- a steady reviewer of my previous story, much love :X-and STARR9781.  
**_

_**Alright, here we go:  
**_

_Day 23_

_A few days ago I met two new people. Casper and Blaise. Their names amuse me, because, according to Laviana, Casper is "incredibly psychic" and Blaise is a Pyrokinetic. I'm certain in her gifts, because she easily demonstrated them. After all, it's kind of hard to explain away a young woman igniting and controlling fire. Casper, however, his gift will be harder to prove. I wonder if he'll be able to do it…I mean, people __**can**__ be gifted. In fact, I think a little girl in the Philippines or something claimed the gift of fire starting. So there's that…but a lot of people claim the gift of precognition or clairvoyance or whatever "incredibly psychic" means._

_Anyway, Laviana said that the three men from before, Arrow , Kyus and Marcus, will be returning today. She says they may be bringing more people with them. I don't like, not at all. It's scarring me. Even as I sit in my room, far away from any aspect of general population activity, I feel my muscles tense. It feels like I'm suffocating and no one is even here yet. Casper and Blaise didn't make me feel this way, I can't understand why these people do. They just scare me, and I don't like it. I'm scared. I'm scared and I want my momma._

Agatha took a deep, sharp breath and tried to blink away her tears. It only made them fall quicker.

She rested her journal next to her and leaned back, sitting on her feet. She missed her mommy. Of course there were times in her younger years when she would want her momma: when she had a nightmare, when she got lost in the city, when the voices got more intimidating than friendly. But never, ever, had she just randomly desired a mother's love. It wasn't something she'd ever expected. The second her step father became a thing, her mother's love left. Agatha hasn't expected an ounce of love from her mother for five years, but that didn't stop her from wanting it now. From wanting her momma to wrap her arms around her terrified, crying daughter and tell the twelve- almost thirteen- year old that everything would be alright.

That would never happen, though. She had accepted that fact years ago. Her mother would never hug her, would never love her.

With a sigh, she brought her hands up and rubbed her watery eyes, unshed tears wetting her fists. She pulled her hands away and opened her sore eyes.

_"It's okay, Agatha."_

She fell backwards. Sitting just two feet in front of her was a… sepia colored little girl. Shoulder length, straight, brown hair, bow lips and big, dark eyes gazed at her. She wore an old, white dress- something from the late 1800s almost. The dress was accented with dark ribbon and stitching around the hems. She had a bow of the same ribbon tied in her hair.

_"It's okay, Agatha."_ The little voice repeated. The sound matched the girl perfectly, but the bow lips never moved.

She didn't reply. She couldn't reply, even if she wanted to. So all she did was stare at the little girl, her grey eyes wide.

Then, as suddenly as she was there, the girl was gone. She disappeared, turning into light brown smoke and disintegrating into nothing. When she was gone, Agatha was left with a warm, soothing feeling. It felt as though her entire body was overcome with love, the love she had dispelled from her world years ago.

~8~

French doors swung open as Laviana's gaze rose from her book. A wide smile spread across her lightly freckled face at the sight of her two favorite vampires.

"My sweet children!" She sang, stepping down the last few steps of one of the double staircases on which she sat. Jane and her younger twin brother, Alec, smiled back at their surrogate god-mother as she wrapped them both in a hug.

"Hi Auntie Ana." The twins said simultaneously, each hugging her back gently before pulling away.

"How are my darlings?" She questioned sweetly.

"Terribly bored." Jane answered bitterly, "Marcus is rotten company."

"Thank you, Jane," Marcus responded satirically as Laviana laughed, "You may leave. Now."

Not without their minds, both Jane and Alec quickly left the side of their quiet, yet dangerous, master. The twins went their separate ways- Jane going up the stairs and to the left, supposedly following the scents of Blaise and Casper and Alec simply walking down the hall, exploring the castle like he enjoys doing.

"I'm not sure why he does that." Marcus noted simply, watching the boy begin his wandering.

"Manes." Laviana offered as explanation, "Jane's human power focused on the physical, while Alec's focused on the psychic. While it eventually morphed into a more physical form, he still has a subconscious knack for the psychic realm. Being in a place like this- filled with so many disembodied souls- indulges that subconscious. "

* * *

A soft heartbeat pulsated from down the stairs. The old oak door was cracked open, and the slight sounds of rustling escaped and echoed in the short stairwell.

Alec smirked. Blaise and Casper were with Jane and Laviana was with Marcus. The only other heartbeat in the place would be –he chuckled at the name- Agatha's.

What a ridiculously horrid name. It brought thoughts of a classic witch to his mind: Crooked nose, stringy hair and a plethora of warts. Maybe even some green skin, if you want to get crazy. Yes, he was very well aware that the idea was ridiculous and she probably wasn't as ugly as her name was, but it's fun to pretend, right?

A thought popped into his head- one he had a lot as a little brother- and he figured a way to annoy the poor girl. He snuck down the stairs soundlessly, ready to terrify the budding witch. As he neared the door, he caught her distinctive scent. The vanilla that is common with female witches- Jane still had a hint of her's from centuries ago- and a mix all her own. It kind of smelt like cookies…and pine…Well, at least her scent wasn't as bad as her name.

He opened the door silently and slid through, watching the slim girl the entire time. Her build was slight, but solid. She wasn't as fragile looking as Sulpicia or Athenadora, but she wasn't as curvy as Laviana, either. In all, she seemed to be a generic teen girl. Her full, blonde hair fell just pass her shoulders and contrasted against the long-sleeved, navy blue shirt she wore. Her face was hidden from sight, her body turned to face the rows of books she mentally combed through. She didn't know he was there. Good.

A smirk still on his face, he creeped up behind her, reaching out just enough to bush her side. When the tips of his icy digits swept the curve of her figure, the girl leapt nearly three inches as her heart skipped. She didn't cream, though. Disappointing. He wanted a scream.

Her reaction was well enough without it, however. She spun around- quicker than he'd seen a human do in a long time. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and her silver eyes were saturated in fear. A thud sound through the archives as her back banged against the shelf behind her. The impact was so fierce, in fact, that the shelf started to tip.

Alec caught sight of this and quickly latched his hand around the wooden edge, steadying the tumbling shelf. The rumble-tumble of the falling books was drowned out by the erratic pounding of the girl's strong heart. It wasn't calming like it should be. He had scared plenty of humans in his many centuries, so he had enough previously acquired knowledge of the matter to know that her body should be coming down from the adrenaline rush. So why wasn't it?

He looked down into her silver eyes. What was once fluid fear was now hard rage. The silver seemed almost electrically charged, as if she were trying to incinerate him with a mere look. And considering was a witch, he wasn't sure she wasn't.

Her jaw was clenched ad her lips were strained. Her beautiful, plump lips. He was nearly hypnotized. He had always been one for lips, always having found them deliciously seductive. Her lips were a light pink shade and lusciously full- the top one slightly larger than her lower one. His eyes were stuck on them. How incredible would it be to kiss those lips? To have them caught between his own? To nibble and suck, bringing her sweet and warm blood rushing to the surface? He shivered at the thought.

His daydreaming was cut short when she started to move. The small body- stuck between him and the book shelf- was slipping away slowly while her electric eyes watched him distrustingly. Her body halted when her returned eye contact.

"I'm Alec." He told her, his voice coming out a little more harshly than intended.

She didn't respond. Just stared at him.

"I assume you're Agatha?" He asked coldly. She still didn't move, but her eyes flashed with recognition of the name.

He stepped closer. She moved back.

"Why don't you speak? Do you not trust me?" He taunted with a curling smirk, flashing his sharp, white teeth.

Rage shot through her silver eyes and he held back another delighted shiver. She had spunk. He particularly liked that trait.

She took advantage of his distraction and started slipping away once more. She didn't get far before his ice cold hand grabbed her arm. Blood red eyes bore into her own, sending her already on- edge heart into over-drive. He was intimidating; there was no doubt in that. Although he had only an inch or two on her, she felt like a little kid when he looked at her like that. She didn't like it. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to hurt her? She didn't want to get hurt, she didn't like getting hurt. Where was momma? Why wasn't she helping?

While Agatha's mind swirled with terror, Alec's eyes wandered. The books she was looking at...they were all focused on ghosts. Conjuring spirits, detecting them, communicating with them, the entire history of re-apparition after death. He looked back at her.

"Have a thing for ghosts, do you?"

Her eyes- once again drenched in fear- snapped to hi, then the books, then back to him. The rage returned. As did the electricity. she stared at him harshly, not once breaking eye contact, not even to blink. He was impressed, he didn't know a human or a hybrid that could go so long without blinking. She was dedicated in her rage.

In the distance, he heard footsteps. Two sets, one lighter and one heavier. Marcus and Laviana.

Just as he reached the conclusion, the cellar door opened wider and the two adults stepped in.

Alec froze in place- a long practiced sign of respect towards his master- and waited for instruction. But neither Marcus or Laviana seemed very interested in him. Their eyes were stuck on the girl behind him: Marcus in dull curiosity and his red-head companion in maternal concern. It was then he noticed it. The smell of salt water. She was crying. Alec turned to face the silently hyperventilating girl and saw all aspects of rage and spunk gone. She was terrified. She looked like a baby rabbit surrounded by feral cats. Her eyes were wide and darting from person to person and her heart was pounding once more and her muscles were tense under his hand. Tense, yet surprisingly weak.

He released his hold on her arm and she quickly collapsed to the stone floor, crawling back against the wall and curling into a little ball of human.

Laviana moved pass Alec and to the panicking girl. She got down to Agatha's level and started talking to her- trying to coax her out of her hysteria. Alec looked on, riddled with guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he rarely ever meant to hurt any innocent person. He just wanted to scare her a little bit, he didn't think she'd react so badly.

A hand clasped the boy's shoulder, and he turned to his master. The older vampire lead the rueful teen up the stairs.

_**A/N2: "manes" is Latin for ghosts, basically.**_

_**Pyrokinetic is fire starting, in case you didn't catch on.  
**_

_**Chapter song is "Be Ok" by Ingrid Michaelson**_

_**"I'm beyond repair, let me be. And give me back my broken parts...I just want to be ok today."  
**_


	4. The Nicest Thing

_**A/N: Larcian: Alec is pretty different isn't he? Yeah, I think this Alec/OC relationship is going to be a little more teenagery, because I've got the Marcus/OC relationship to focus on the adult aspect of love. And also, I love that song too lol  
HermioneandMarcus: Boom. Done. lol  
Stargazer: I get it, dude lol Whenever I get that much, I usually just make a new email all together lol**_

_**This chapter was suppose to focus on Agatha a little more, but that didn't really happen...I promise there is going to be more Aggie/Alec soon, I'm just trying to get everything set up right now.**_

_****_Alec and Marcus occupied to chairs in one of the castle's many sitting rooms. The mahogany wooden lining decorating the maroon walls glowed softly with the dim fire from the fire place. Marcus sat perfectly still in the black leather chair, while Alec fidgeted in his.

"Calm your conscience, boy." Marcus told the much younger man, "Nothing is your fault."

"I just don't understand what happened. She seemed perfectly fine and then…" Alec confessed to his brother-like master.

Jane and Alec were the closest Guard members to the actual Volturi coven. Aro and Marcus had saved them from their village and given them a home. They were with the coven- the original six- before they came into power. In fact, Alec and his sister were the ones that took down the Romanians. They've been with the Volturi through everything and, because of such, had gotten very close to the coven. Aro and Marcus were like older brothers, Caius and Athenadora acted as the…slightly deranged at times…parents and Sulpicia, well, she was that weird girl down the street that your parents paid to babysit you. While the twins respected and followed the orders of their masters, it was difficult not to get caught up in the family aspect of the relationship.

Marcus started in drawled explanation for the reactions of the young girl. "Agatha…Agatha is very much like yourself and Jane were in the beginning. Of course, you have no memory of your own actions from so long ago, but trust me. You two hid inside of each other, trusting yourselves and each other and no one else- not even myself or Aro. We've speculated that these issues arise from the betrayal of your parents, friends and neighbors. Sans fire, Agatha's life is a familiar scenario. "

"How so?" The brown haired boy asked.

"From what I understand," Marcus began, "Her childhood wasn't easy. Abuse is something she learned to accept, even covet at times."

"How bad was it?" Alec asked, "Do you know?"

Before the eternal 20-something year old could answer, the door opened and three new people walked through. Two humans and a little 13 year old vampire by the name of Jane.

"I heard you scared the mute." Jane addressed to her brother, smacking him upside the head. "Nice going, jackass."

"She's a mute?" The younger twin questioned.

"To some people." The thick Irish accent of a human boy with glasses commented, sitting down at one end of a leather couch.

"Casper's psychic." The black-haired human girl explained.

"Like the Cullen girl?" Marcus questioned.

Jane answered back, "More wide-ranging. We know psychic as Alice Cullen, but he's got everything under his belt, though they're at different power levels. I think it goes….clairvoyance, precognition, astral projection and telepathy. Telepathy being last because it's apparently very difficult for him to read people's minds."

"Except for Agatha's." Casper told the two out-of-the-know vampires, "Her thoughts are like a megaphone. I can't _not_ hear them. I'm pretty sure it's because of her mutism. She doesn't voice her thoughts, so they're greater in volume than most people's."

"That's all well and good," Alec said, blowing off the explanation of the teenager's gifts, "But back to the main point: She's a mute?"

The three teens nodded.

"Selective mute, technically," the black haired girl told him, "She wasn't born a mute, but she's been one for years and it's constant, not just in social situations."

"And this is a product of the abuse?" Marcus questioned. The girl nodded again.

"Do have any idea how much it screws with her?" Casper asked the older vampire- who didn't get a chance to answer before the girl interrupted.

"No, Casper, no one does. Do you know why? Because she's a mute. She doesn't flippin' talk about it!"

The dim fire roared to life and Casper sunk into his seat, hiding his face behind his orange curls.

* * *

Laviana stared at the blonde girl, who was now sitting across from her at the kitchen table in her usual, stoic manner. The panic attack in the archives seemed like another lifetime compared to collected young lady that she saw now. The only hint of distress was the pink eraser caught between the preteen girl's teeth. Aggie had an oral fixation habit that arose when she was nervous. She was a thumb sucker in her sleep, a nail bitter in her studies and a chewer of anything and everything at any time. There was something on her mind that she wanted to let go, and Laviana had to fish it out.

"What was the cause of your upset in the archives?" The copper haired witch asked. She could see the wheels in the young girl's mind turning as she tried to figure a simple explanation. It seemed as though she'd found a way when she pulled the pencil from her mouth and slid the open notebook sitting on the table closer to her. Laviana watched as she scribbled a few things down, then turning the book for her companion to see.

I vs I = OK  
I vs III = Bad

"So you don't like being outnumbered?" The older witch gathered. Aggie nodded simply.

"But you were outnumbered when I introduced you to Blaise and Casper." She pointed out. The blonde sat back for a moment, bringing the pencil back between her lips as she considered why this may be.

The sound of graphite scratching paper filled the quiet room as she noted her thoughts on paper- the only surefire way she knew to communicate safely.

Laviana read her writings.

_I'm not intimated by Blaise and Casper as I am Marcus, Arrow, Kyus or the boy of similar kind. I think he said his name was Alex…._

The redhead smiled and responded in the same manner.

_Aro, Caius and Alec, and you very well should be intimidated by creatures of their nature. You're a smart girl who enjoys studying, so I'll leave it to you to figure out why._

Silver eyes scanned the ancient calligraphy and replied in her much less fabulous penmanship.

_Creatures of their nature, but not them? Can you promise my safety with them?_

_-Without a second thought. With them and their followers, you are safe. They will never hurt you. They'll protect you more than anything. Trust me._

The young girl read over the promise thoughtfully, considering how much she could risk in trusting Laviana and her judgment. The woman saved her from her family, but she _did _life in a probably-haunted castle, she _did_ kidnap a twelve year old who didn't even know where she was….

_Where are we?_

"…the kitchen…" Laviana answered in confusion. Agatha rolled her eyes.

_No, in the world. Where is this castle located? Country, city, where?_

Laviana laughed heartedly, "Oh, sweety, we're in Ireland! A beautiful country, Ireland! I'll take you out sometime, see the country side, meet the people. Wonderful people, the Irish. Ask Casper! Born and raised, the boy!"

Agatha smiled sarcastically and rose from her seat, leaving Laviana still clamoring on about the beauty of Ireland to the ever present demon known as Jinx.

* * *

The scent of warm caramel wafted through the empty hall, emanating from the only occupied room in the corridor. Alec followed the scent to a thick wooden door, adorned with a cast iron handle for easy access. There was no lock, at least not a physical one, but Alec wasn't stupid enough to think that Laviana would leave anyone unprotected.

With that in mind, he brought up a lightly closed fist and tapped on the door once, twice, three times when he heard a rustling behind the oak.

The door opened an inch, a silver eye partly obstructed by sleek blonde hair peering out accusingly. Alec flashed a cheeky smile at the if-looks-could-kill poster child and was relieved when the door opened further, revealing the girl and her room.

She was in the same clothes as earlier in the day: an old pair of jeans and a dark blue top, only now the top was swallowed up in an over-sized black zip-up.

Her room was as basic as her attire. A square room with an un-slept in queen sized bed, a small bookshelf and a tall dresser with more drawers than the seemingly simple girl needed. There was a large window that overlooked the Cliffside and another wooden door in one of the stone walls. Leading to a scarcely used closet, presumably. In all, the only sense of character the room had was the number of different sized and scented candles burning in different areas- from the dresser to the bookshelf the stone floor. Alec noted the placement of three candles on the floor, particularly. They were next to a small pile of books, the top one being _Specters, Phantoms and Spirits: A brief history of reapportion. _So she went back and got her books. Must be important.

"So," he started, "You like candles. And ghosts. That's good, they have the tendency to go hand and hand." He smiled down at her. It had no effect. Her ice stare continued on, cold silver eyes screaming at him to get to the point.

"Alright, alright," he answered in response to her silent demand, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have scared you, it was wrong of me and I hope that I haven't destroyed your opinion of me."

Her frigid stare soften slightly as she contemplated the sincerity in the words he spoke, finally drawing her conclusion and turning around and walking to her bookshelf. Alec tried to follow, but was met with a jolt of electricity when he stepped into the doorway. Agatha's shoulder's shook as she silently chuckled. She picked a notebook from the shelf and started scribbling something in it, before tossing the bounding papers towards the ostracized boy.

He caught it easily and made logic of her scrawls.

_Though rather unappreciated, the fright is nothing that should cause you to lose sleep. The cause of my panic was nothing in your control; don't beat yourself up over it. As far as I'm concerned, my opinions of you haven't even been made, much less destroyed._

"Thanks," he muttered, "I guess…"

She shrugged and walked back to the door, yanking the notebook from his hands. She gave him a snarky smile and a wave good-bye before swinging the door shut.

* * *

"I don't like feet."

Marcus let out a breathy laugh.

"Seriously," Laviana complained as she examined her bare toes, kept just far enough away from the fire place as to not burn from the heat, "Well, not so much a problem with feet, I suppose. Much more a disdain for people touching mine. Tried to get a pedicure once. Kicked the woman in the face."

Her vampire companion chuckled a deep, warm laugh that made her skin tingle and her face heat up.

Quickly embarrassed, she turned her head away from the close-proximity vampire and shielded her blushing cheeks with her hair. Not that it'd do any good. No doubt he could smell the blood rush to her face. The doubts were answered when a cold hand gently brushed the copper locks behind her ear, exposing her more emotionally than physically. She hated this, hated this unrequited love. He'd never love, she knew that. Twenty-three centuries in and she knew that. But it didn't help. It didn't help during those nights when she would dream of him, or those days when they would just talk, or those moments- those wonderful moments- when he would smile at her, or laugh with her or just sit and listen to her, offering her a shoulder to cry on or a hand to lift her when she falls. He can't lift her from this fall, though.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." He apologized softly, knowing all too well the torture he put her through. He hated that he hurt her so much, that he was the up and front cause to the select tears that now decorate her lashes. Her soft, warm face pushed gently into his palm and – for a split second- pure bliss crossed her delicate features before she pulled away, wiping her tears away and turning back to him.

"So, Aro and Caius, why aren't they here?" She asked lightheartedly, trying to mask the heavy pain in her voice.

"Potential war in South America," He explained, playing along with her charade and, once again, but her suffering to the back of both of their minds.

_**A/N2: Chapter song is the Nicest Thing by Kate Nash**_

_**"I wish I was your favorite girl, I wish you thought I was the reason you're in the world."  
**_


	5. It's Just Me

_**A/N: As an American citizen and a human being, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the 2,823 people killed in New York, the 1,300 children orphaned, the 189 people killed in the Pentagon attack, and the 45 heroic souls of flight 93, who sacrificed their own lives by stopping the take over of their plane and crashing it into an empty field in order to make sure the terrorists didn't win.  
I may have been a small child on the day of the attacks, but I will never forget the horror, the aftermath and the way America changed forever.  
I'd like to thank every single person who helped. Everyone who donated their money, time and lives to victims.  
I'd like to thank our veterans and active soldiers, dead, alive or suffering from PTSD, it doesn't matter. You are heroes. I'd like to thank the first responders on September 11, 2001, who ran towards the terror to try to save any lives they could (they were ultimately unsuccessful. Ground Zero had 0 survivors.) Eleven years later, and so many of them are being punished for their selflessness by unimaginable and ridiculously expensive diseases contracted during the search, rescue and clean up.  
And finally, I'd like to thank all of those who have taken time out of this day- that will forever be remembered in America as Patriot Day- to remember those effected by the blind and ignorant hatred of a small group of people. Today we look at the continuing construction of One World Trade Center, otherwise known as Freedom Tower, and remember that- even in memory of our weakest moment as a society- we are strong.  
From ashes, we rebuild.**_

I may not always love my country, I may not always agree with my politicians and I may not always feel like this is the best place to live, but I will never discount the men, women and children who died for this country. We will never forget. I will never forget.

_**From ashes, we rebuild.**_

_****Day 25 -Aro, Caius, Alec-_

_They're still here. I've tried figuring out what they are, but the books in the archives are arranged by subject. Considering the subject is the object in question, finding the book(s) necessary for answering the questions I have has turned out to be quiet the challenge. Casper suggested trying to find a general encyclopedia on supernatural creatures and fitting the descriptions of creatures in that book to the descriptions of our guests, using my findings to delve further into whatever subjects the description fits. I can't believe I didn't think of that. For shame, Agatha. For shame.  
The Alec boy amuses me. He and his sister seem so…normal (for lack of a better word) when Marcus isn't around. Jane- the sister- gets incredibly serious, but Alec usually just sits up for a moment before relaxing once more. Jane's reaction reminds me slightly of my own when my father would be near. Tense and prepared, though I get the feeling she reacts that way for different reasons. Marcus is obviously in charge. I wonder if he's __**their**__ father….  
Laviana seems to like Marcus a lot. The awkwardness is palpable. I hate it. It seems as though Marcus has reciprocate her feelings, but isn't enough of a man to cut of communication and maybe give her the chance to move on and get over her little crush. Maybe I'm wrong and they're just good friends. I hope so, because I __**can't stand**__ unrequited love tales. "I don't care about your 'hardship'; you have it a lot better than the majority of the seven and a half billion documented people on the planet. Get over yourself and move on."_

Night ticked away slowly, the moon rising higher and higher with each passing hour. Her melting candles told her that it was, in fact, much later than it had been when she started. The wind up clock on her bookshelf told her just how late it was. 2:47. She had started reading with her popcorn dinner at 5:30. Time flies regardless of fun, apparently.

Recognition of the late hour soon hit her in more physiological forms. Her neck and shoulders were stiff to the point of near pain, her eyes burned with over-use and the taste of bile rising in the back of her throat told her that she was _beyond_ the basic desire of food. Admitting defeat to her body's needs, Agatha straightened her back and stretched out her arms before rising from the rung on her stone floor and walking to the door. A cold draft chilled her light skin and drove her to bundle into her jacket, tucking her hands into the sleeves and wrapping the fabric tighter around her midsection.

She stepped through the arched doorway and into the dark hall, lit only by a singular torch and the far end. She wandered through the stone halls, dodging into hidden passages and descending through the back stairwells to avoid possible detection. The cold bit at her, soaked her in icey numbness and bathed her in loneliness. Be her teeth not chattered, she'd have smiled. The statues, portraits and draperies were her only company, and they weren't going to hurt her. As long as she stayed aware of corners and doors, she should be safe.

Aggie carefully turned a few more corners and arrived at the kitchen without incident. She quietly pulled a small pot from one of the many cabinets and filled it with tap water. She set it on one of the stove's coils and turned the heat up before exiting the kitchen and leaving the water to boil.

While the water heated, she wandered to one of the smaller archive rooms just down the hall. Her studies had produced three plausible creatures so far, so she may as well do some more research while she waited for her food. Slim, pale fingers lightly pushed opened the heavy door just enough for her slender body to slip through. Once inside, she opened the door a little more, allowing the minor amount of moon light from the hall to peek into the windowless room. Her eyes adjusted quickly as she scanned through the book titles, finding only one of the topics she desired.

Taking the two books she find on the subject, Aggie left the claustrophobic space and returned to the kitchen, greeted by the sight of steam and bubbles rising from her little pot. Quickly, she lay her books on one of the counters and grabbed the handle of the pot, moving the item to a cool coil before turning the other one down. The top of her hand began to redden and blister as she passed it over the intense heat once more. Her eyes welled as she smothered the pain, focusing on finding her Ramen before nursing the wound.

Once she found the noodle packet, she tore it open and dumped the dry noodles in the water, moving it back to the heated coil before starting her hunt for First Aid.

"Elves?" A smooth voice questioned from behind her. She would've turned around, but there was no need. She knew that voice.

"First ghosts, now elves." The boy taunted lightly, "What's next? Dragons?"

She ignored his pestering and started making her way through the kitchen drawers, searching for a dishrag to wrap some ice in. Alec watched her.

"Whatchya looking for?" He asked, scanning halfheartedly through the drawers she opened. The atmosphere took a turn from his cheeriness to a much more serious pressure. Sensing the change- as she had so many times before in her life- she looked to her accompanying partner. His burgundy eyes were dead-focused on the burn evidence scorched into her delicate skin. She was always easily burned, it was nothing new to her, so she wasn't really affected by it. In fact, the burn seemed rather minor compared to what her skin had suffered in the past. But Alec seemed severely concerned.

His alabaster hand gently wrapped around her own, ice fingers soothing the burned area. The tips of her fingers went pink as heat retreated, being swiftly over-taken by the sharp cold of his skin. As her burn pacified, he slid is hand down her's, using his own fingers to lift her delicate extremity. The strange boy then bowed to her, pressing his delightfully frosty lips to the still red area on her hand. Silver eyes widened and a pale pink blush befell her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was made so uncomfortable by his actions, but her blush increased when his shockingly intense gaze met her nervous one. He held her gaze as he straightened out, his lips curving into a faintly smug smile as her face continued to heat up.

"If you do find yourself interested in dragons," He began with that arrogant smirk, his voice low and smooth, "Please be careful. Wouldn't want you getting burned again."

He laid a kiss against one her bright pink cheeks before releasing her hand and making his way out of the kitchen.

As she stood alone, she mentally examined her body. Her heart was racing, but in a surprisingly delightful way. Her face was still hot, but seemed to be cooling now that she was alone. And her hand…her hand was trembling. This was one hell of a reaction. This called for research.

* * *

Alec returned to his designated room, the smile still plastered on his face. He made her nervous. He didn't _terrify_ her, thank God, but he definitely made her nervous. Her heart was going mad each time he moved to her, touched her, kissed her. Her snarky, silver eyes were in shock and her defenses stalled- confused as to what was happening. She was kind of cute when she was confused…

As his thoughts progressed, Alec opened the door to his room and ended up staring dead-long at his very annoyed looking sister.

"With the mute again?" She asked emotionlessly. Her red eyes were staring through his soul as she waited for the answer she knew was coming.

Alec straightened himself out and stared right back. "Yes," he told her firmly.

For a split second, it seemed as though her eyes were set ablaze, just before the impassive mask was pulled back down.

"Any reason why?" She asked calmly, her eyes judging his every move.

"Curiosity," he told her easily, "Three in the morning is a rather odd time for a sleep-needing creature to be roaming about, don't you agree, Sister Dear?"

Her jaw clenched and her eyes lit up once more. She snarled, "Do not lie to me, _Brother Dear_."

"It isn't a lie," he told her simply, continuing further into his room and leaning nonchalantly against one of the far walls.

She growled in intense irritation, baring her pointed teeth and digging her sharp nails into the mattress on which she sat.

"Tell me the truth, you cockered, base-court, wanker!"

Alec sighed unnecessarily and bowed his head, debating on how much he could tell his sister. If he maintained his stance long enough, she'd leave him be for the moment. But she'd be back and the damage he'd have done would hurt the trust between them. Alec didn't have many bridges, so he couldn't afford to burn the one that connected him and his sister. However, Jane was prone to being possessive. If she had any reason at all to think that this creature was taking any of her brother's affections, God only knows what would happen.

Finally, Alec looked up at his sister's hard gaze.

"I told you the truth," he maintained effortlessly, "I'm simply curious."

One would have thought he confessed his undying love for Isabella Cullen with how much rage his sister threw at his soul. Surrounding flammable items be glad she didn't possess the raven-haired girl's gift of fire.

With a surprisingly innocent twirl of her skirt, Jane bolted out the door and down the hall. Once alone, Alec let out a sigh of relief. In any normal situation, he'd have no problem answering his sister's questions. But her pop quizzes became more difficult when he didn't know the answers, himself.

He didn't know why he liked being around the mute. It wasn't as though she were some fantastic conversationalist. Yes, she was very pretty and yes, she had a personality that challenged his own. He liked those things in the women he coveted. Looks and spunk were a great combination to him. But he had never actively sought someone out before. He wasn't Demetri, he didn't play hide and seek. Regardless, it seems as though something about this girl caught his attention and dug its nails in.

Who'd have thought a mute could be so enamoring?

* * *

Laviana looked on in amusement as Alec quickly jumbled up the books Aggie had left particularly placed on the coffee table in the occupied sitting room. Marcus smiled slightly at the young boy's antics and Blaise rolled her eyes. When Agatha returned- fresh hot chocolate in her mug- and her eyes automatically examined the mess of her study set-up. Almost instantly, she threw her mug at Alec, ruining the now smiling young man's suit, as she made work to arrange the books properly once more. She re-set them to their appropriate pages and placed them in the Agatha-specific order they were in before. Agatha liked her order.

Alec left the room in laughs, presumably going to change his clothes.

Casper barked out a short laugh and Laviana looked back to Agatha. The girl's face was blank as she sat down on the floor and leaned over the coffee table, reading a passage from one of the books before scribbling in her notebook. Though she appeared to be deep in her studies, Casper's burst of laughter and muffled chuckles gave reason to believe that the mute girl's thoughts were quiet amusing.

Slowly, the quiet day wore on, and witches and vampires filed in and out of the room. Sometimes it was Jane with Blaise and Casper. Other times it was Marcus and Alec or Alec and Laviana. At any time in the day, a different set of people would be in the room. Throughout all of this, there was one constant. One person who remained in the room, not once leaving for feeding or bathrooms or any other form of entertainment. Never becoming part of a conversation, never looking at the changing faces. The only acknowledgment she gave of the world around her was her pupils dilating and her scribbling coming to a stop whenever a new person entered the room.

Eventually, night fell, and company dispersed. Witches went to sleep and vampires went to their private worlds. Only Agatha remained, still sitting in front of the coffee table. The books had multiplied over the past sixteen or so hours as she gathered them from various libraries during her few outings. Casper had confirmed that she figured out the species of their guests hours ago, after Alec hadn't been injured by the scolding hot drink she threw at him. Now she was exploring, diving right into the world she so feverishly denied a matter of weeks ago.

The night continued and the candles died, leaving Agatha with only the extinguishing embers in the fire place as her study light. The skin under her eyes was bruising with lack of sleep, her lips were chapped after being bitten and licked through her studying and her pale skin was turning a sickly color as dehydration began to take its toll.

She sat alone on the floor, reading through her books and writing her notes. Her only company was the furniture.

It was just Agatha.

….And Helen…

* * *

_**A/N2: "I'm not one for the crowd, you see. It's just me."  
It's Just Me by Escape the Fate**_

_Stargazer**,** Larcian** and **HermioneandMarcus**, thank you so much for the reviews. I apologize for not responding individually as I normally would, but I'm just not exactly in the mood today. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate you taking the time to review, though. I truly do, I just love seeing those emails in my inbox, so keep it up please.  
**_


	6. Sing Me To Sleep

_**A/N: I am so tired 0.o But I guess that's kinda cool, because this chapter is all about sleep deprivation, so it's nice how that worked out, huh? Yeah, I'm going to bed after this.  
angel2u: **yup :)**  
HermioneandMarcus: **here you go. I think three days is one of my best times thus far... lol**  
Larcian: Chapter 4: **Hot damn, 7 years? I'd have died x_x** Chapter 5: **Awww, I think you'll love next chapter then. A lot of Marcus/Ana, but really emotionally intimate Alec/Aggie parts tossed in there as well**  
Stargazer: Chapter 4: **You'll work up the nerve eventually lol Even if it's one of those little "Do you like me?" notes from elementary school lol And I really don't like the cruel Alecs too much. I mean, I'll read them, but I don't enjoy as much as do, ya know, sane Alecs.** Chapter 5:** Well I'm glad you did :) And would you believe me if I said I didn't know that until you pointed it out? I think my brain freaking exploded. I screamed. Legitimately screamed, I was so happy. I used to freaking LOVE Halloween Town. I can't believe it! Freaking awesome either a) subconscious work to implement one of my favorite related movie series into my story or b) synchronicity**  
**_

_**Anyway, I've been thinking about this chapter since the moment I published the last one and there was so much I wanted to put into it, but it was getting too long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. The next one should be up sometime this weekend. Also, I picture Marcus as like, Ben Barnes or something lol Because in the books he was in his 20s, so I think Ben Barnes would have just made more since. Especially if he looked anything like he did in Dorian Gray.  
Sex. Just...sex. lol *dies*  
**_

_Day 30,_

_The vampires left yesterday, thank God. Less people to worry about. Plus, Laviana gets some distance from Marcus and I get some distance from that __bitch,__ Jane. I never did a thing to her and she treats me like I killed her dog. I hate people like that. Alec has been bugging me. He was always messing with my stuff. I don't like when people mess with my stuff, even if they are vampire royalty or whatever. The Volturi. The Volturi in Volterra. Wow. So punny, guys. Laviana said I should fear creatures like them, but not __them,__ specifically. Vampires are scary, yeah, but what about all of these species of Nordic Elves? Or Japanese Water Nymphs? I think I have more to fear than silly little vampires. Like ghosts. How can I fight something I can't see, hear or touch? I swear, there's one following me. It doesn't show itself or do anything, but I can feel it. Whenever I'm around Casper, he's always looking near me, but not __at__ me. He won't let me know if I'm right, though. I know he hears me, his responses to my thoughts are too perfect to be anything but sincere.  
It's strange, I'll tell you that. A month ago, my biggest concerns were blocking my bedroom door at night __and living through the beatings. Now it's all about witches and psychics and vampires.  
Oh my._

* * *

"Enjoy your little Irish vacation?"

Marcus looked up at the pale blonde woman standing in front of his chair. The warm light of the setting sun broke through the windows of his private room and surrounded the already angelic-by-nature figure in an almost heavenly glow.

"Yes." He answered simply, "It was very relaxing. Did you and Sulpicia enjoy being in charge while the men were away?"

She smiled wickedly. "You know I love playing 'Queen'. How's Ana?"

Marcus sighed, knowing far too well where this conversation was heading.

"Athena-"

Her slim hand clamped around his throat and held his body (much larger than her own) at least three inches in the air. One looking in her hostile eyes and Marcus was reminded just how her marriage to one of the most ruthless vampires in existence could work. Fire loves fire.

"I'm sick of these games, Marcus." She snarled. "Laviana is my friend. A better friend to me than you. You are hurting her. I don't like people that hurt my friends, Marcus.

"There is a new symphony orchestra touring Western Europe. They'll be in London next week. You remembered that Laviana loves instrumental music and decided to surprise her by purchasing two tickets that will be available for pick up at the kiosk under the name Volturi. How very lovely of you, Marcus."

She released her hold on him and dashed out of the room, leaving no time for questions or comments. Marcus stared at the empty doorway.

Did Athenadora just set him up?

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Now that she wanted to, she couldn't sleep. There were voices in her head. Cruel, unwavering voices. She couldn't understand what they were saying; she wasn't sure they were saying anything at all. They just talked. It sounded like a muffled television. Like one that on the other side of wall. Muffled and unclear, but constant in the sound, the voices never turned off.

She had spent hours searching for the source of the noise, but came up empty handed. The voices weren't connected to one central area, they went where she went. She thought that, _maybe_, something was coming through the ventilation, but there was nothing. The one television in the castle was turned off, as were the two radios and the one laptop. And even then, she doubted any of those things could produce sounds loud enough to fill an entire castle, with or without the help of the air-ducts.

After those theories turned to dust, she thought- as a last ditch effort- that maybe Laviana was making the noise. That theory evaporated when the nearly thirteen year old caught sight of the older woman outside, working on the landscaping.

There was nothing, nothing she could do. The voices were inside her head and the voices were never ending. They've kept her up for three days so far. Not a bit of sleep and gallons of coffee and she was about to break. She couldn't go this long without sleep. She just really needed a little nap. Just a nap was all she wanted. Just twenty minutes with no voices, is that too much to ask for?

Evidently, it was.

~8~

Laviana muttered a cooling spell towards her barrel curling iron as she toyed with her copper spirals just a little bit more, trying to make everything just perfect.

Marcus had contacted her earlier in the week with a surprise trip to see the new orchestra in London. Needless to say, she was ecstatic. She loved symphonic music as it was, but there was something else that she just could not figure out. She was _too_ excited to be going out with Marcus. This was nothing new; they'd gone out together many times before. That's what friends do, afterall.

But this...it felt...different. More serious. It felt like a next step.

She further contemplated her emotions as she starting hunting for Agatha to say goodbye.

Maybe she was just making mountains out of molehills. Afterall, this _was _nothing new. Even the orchestra aspect of it! Marcus and she shared a love for classical music, a throwback to simpler and more beautiful times, if you will. So, if this was nothing special for them, why did she wear her best "date" dress? And why did she go to so much trouble curling her already wavy hair? And why did she spend ten minutes perfectly applying her strawberry colored lipstick? If the sensible conclusion is that they're just two friends going to a show, why was she suddenly acting like it was something so much more?

While in her thoughts, Laviana made her way towards the kitchen, one of the few places one could usually find little Aggie.

And she was there, alright.

The almost-thirteen year old girl was a wreck. Her hair was a rat's nest and her skin looking like someone had poured Elmer's school glue all over her. Her eyes were surrounded in purple and grey bruises- obviously from lack of sleep- and her hand was shaking as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Tears mixed with the dark liquid as they fell one-by-one from her bloodshot eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," She called to the girl as she rushed over, removing the coffee pot from the trembling hand before her mug over-flowed. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

Agatha avoided eye contact, staring off into space as she brought her quivering hand to her temple and tapped it twice.

"You have a headache?" The concerned witch guessed. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut as more tears began to form. The distraught girl shook her head 'no'.

"Then what is it, Sweety? I need a little more than that."

Plump lips moved. No sound came out, but her lips moved.

The unprecedented action caught Laviana's attention, but not quick enough for her to catch the lipped word.

"Come again, Sweety?"

Her lips moved once more. Only slightly, but the movement was unique enough to bring recognition in an instant.

"Voices?" Laviana questioned, "You're hearing voices?"

The girl's jaw clenched as she nodded.

"And they've kept you up?" She asked knowingly, remembering the time, so many centuries ago, when she started hearing the voices. It could be quiet a hassle- even driving some young witches to kill themselves. But it would end eventually. Aggie just had to get through it. And she wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Sit right here." She said kindly, directed the worn out girl to one of the bar-stools while she, herself, returned to the stove and grabbed the empty tea kettle.

Two parts chamomile and thyme for a sleep aid, one part purslane for protection from spirits whilst she slept and one part lavender for taste and pleasant dreams.

When she was done mixing the magically enhanced tea, the native Irish woman poured the insomniac child a cup. As Agatha sipped in concoction, Laviana delved into a set of instructions.

"In the left cupboard are the potion supplies. There is a jar a violet. When you've finished your tea, I want you to take about a handful up to your room. Use a little bit of it for incense and spread the rest around and on your bed, okay? It'll help keep the spirits away for the night." She kissed the sleepy girl's forehead gently before pulling back, "Now, I'm going to London tonight, but I'll be back by morning. I'm going to call someone to come over just so you're not completely alone tonight, alright?"

The drowsy young lady nodded sluggishly- the tea already taking the desired effect.

Laviana giggled to herself as the tired girl shuffled over to one of the counter-tops and grabbed her skewed aside notebook, scribbling something down before returning front-and-center.

_Have a nice night_

The older witch smiled at the well-wish and kissed the child's forehead once more.

"Get some sleep, Sweety."

The now swaying girl gave her mentor a loose thumbs up before returning to her bar-stool seat and carefully drinking the steaming elixir from her mug.

* * *

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this." Laviana praised the "sitter" as they traveled through the castle.

"Not a problem." The one in question answered truthfully. "I'm always happy to help. Nice people, at least."

The redheaded witch laughed. "Oh, of course. Who wants to help a jerk? Anyway, she should be asleep right now and I don't expect to wake up, but if she does, just make her some more tea. I wrote down the recipe and laid it by the kettle."

The sitter nodded obediently and opened the door in front of them. The pair stepped into a room that looked like it was stolen from the set of Harry Potter. Cauldrons and scrying bowls and grimories seemed to be the main decorative theme. The witch to which the items belonged sifted through them until eventually happening upon a small vial, filled with some purple solution.

"Thank you again, Alec," She said, stepping into the middle of an intricately designed five-piont star on the stone floor.

Alec smiled at her. "Have a lovely evening, Auntie Ana."

The woman smiled nervously at him before taking a deep breath and dropping the vial, disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke when the glass container shattered.

~8~

Once Laviana had gone, Alec made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't certain that the mute was going to wake up at some point in the night; but if she did, he wanted to be prepared. He completed the tea in nothing flat and left the kettle on a low-heat coil before leaving the kitchen.

Curious and bored, he stepped up the far left staircase in the foyer and turned down the main hall. After a few more turns and staircases and rather creepy suits of armor that lined one of the halls for whatever God-given reason, he found himself in front of one his favorite doors. He had only ever seen it once, but that was all he needed. Fore this door, this door right here, hid his favorite toy from him.

From his place on the opposite side of the thick oak, he could catch the slight scent of burning violet. Near the source of the scent, it seemed, there was a slight and steady heart beat. So the little mute got to sleep. Good for her.

Alec carefully ran a hand down the frame of the door, checking for any kind of magical protection. There was none. Maybe Laviana trusted him to protect her, himself. He would, no doubt. There was no reason _not _to protect, so he would.

With a new-found confidence at the evidence of missing magical protection, Alec gingerly opened the large door and peeked his head in.

Candles cast a warm, yet eerie, glow over the room, casting long shadows and highlighting almost everything the light touched. One of these things was Aggie.

The girl was clonked out. She was tucked in tightly, her little fingers holding her blanket almost over her own head. Her ivory face was completely smooth and her breaths were in a perfectly matched and slow rhythm. Her slight person was en composed by violet petals and leaves. The little mute girl looked completely at peace. Who was he to disturb her?

Ever-so quietly, Alec shut the ample door, leaving the girl to her rest.

_**A/N2: Chapter Song: Sing Me to Sleep by Waking Ashland **(I love the irony that their band name is about waking someone and the song is about singing someone to sleep lol)_

_**"And you'll sing me to sleep, you'll sing to me gently. And you'll sing me to sleep, you'll sing to me. And I'm not alone."  
**_


	7. Cold As You

_**A/N: Larcian: **Yes, she is very motherly lol at least towards Agatha**  
HermioneandMarcus: **Bada-boom Bada-bing_

_****_Marcus stood at the corner of the street; watching patrons dressed in their most formal attire pass by him. All were attending the orchestral event this evening, all in couples. He had had a love-hate relationship with situations like this. He got to see the beauty of love, witness the strength of bonds toughen throughout the night, see the fresh bonds of puppy-love versus the iron clad bonds of an older couple going out for their 40th wedding anniversary. The romantic in him adored it; and yet, it was like torture. The sight of these bonds always hurt him, taunted him in a way, reminding him of what he lost.

Running a hand through gelled back, shoulder length hair, Marcus looked up at the large clock face on Elizabeth Tower. The show was starting in a matter of minutes and Laviana was still nowhere to be found.

"Marcus!" A light voice laced with an Irish accent called out. He turned to the sound of the voice and saw his date for the evening.

A light green dress hung off of her slight body, a tight bodice flowing into loose, knee length skirt. The neckline fell into a deep-v, exposing the light skin a numerous soft freckles that dotted her chest and arms. Her normally wavy hair was distinctively curled at the ends and half pulled back, swiped bangs and a few curls framing her delicate face. The canary yellow pendant that she wore around her neck bounced and the heels of her shoes clicked as she jogged towards him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as hugged him, her warm body pressed against his. His arms snaked around her waist in repaying her embrace, and he couldn't deny the strange feeling as he held her. He didn't want the embrace to end, but it had to. He couldn't play with her the way he had been. He knew he would never have the same type of desire for her as she had for him, so he shouldn't be trifling with her emotions. Friends don't do that to each other.

Reluctantly, he unwound his arms from her waist and she slid the front of his body, smiling up at him once her feet made contact with the pavement.

"I'm sorry I'm late," She apologized, wrapping her arm through his and leading him through the crowd of couples, "Agatha was hearing voices."

"Is she alright?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, yes, she'll be fine," Laviana assured him, "It happens to every witch around this time. Her powers are going slightly mad right now because she so close to coming of age. Once her birthday passes, everything should calm down."

"Wait," Marcus replied in concern, pulling the woman to a stop, "Her birthday hasn't passed yet? She's still technically a child?"

Laviana smiled at him lovingly and brushed back a strand of dark hair that had fallen over his face, "Marcus, everything will be fine. I've been a player in this game for centuries. They won't get their hands on her."

"It's not her I'm worried about." He confessed, his contact-covered eyes staring into her blue ones. Her strawberry lips smiled at him softly.

"They won't get me, either." She promised, kissing his chilled cheek.

Though he didn't necessarily trust her confidence, Marcus let the topic drop. She was an adult who, as she pointed out, had been playing the game for a long time. He'd have to trust her.

"Very well," he said, offering her his arm, "Shall we go then, milady?"

Her airy giggle filled the night. "We shall, good sir."

* * *

Alec slouched on the couch, his feet prepped up on the coffee table. His dark jeans shuffled as he crossed his feet and his charcoal grey button up lifted pass the hem line of his jeans as stretched his arms above his head, trying to do anything to entertain himself.

He was bored out of his twelve hundred year old mind. The call from his godmother was so abrupt that he hadn't been able to bring anything to occupy his time with. Now he stuck between watching some show about crazy bastards hunting ghosts or some show about crazy bitches killing people. God bless American television and God bless Laviana for having access to it.

A slight scuffing sound stole the young man's attention. He turned his head towards the open door and, soon enough, a disheveled Agatha stood in the doorway, swaying slightly and barely able to keep her eyes open. The purple sweater she wore was coming off one shoulder and her blue pajama pants wrinkled to hell and back.

"Would you like some more tea?" Alec asked quietly, trying not to disturb the half-awake girl.

She shook her head slightly and shuffled towards the couch, plopping down next to the young vampire. Her tired, silver eyes focused on the television and the story of a haunted bunk bed.

Alec watched her for a minute, judging her actions. She leaned into the back of the couch and stretched her legs out under the coffee table. Her facial expression was calm and her body language was relaxed. It seemed as though whatever had been bothering her early this evening was said and done. At least for now.

Appeased by her relaxed sense, Alec, himself, relaxed, stretching his arms over the back of the couch.

* * *

"I think I may cut my hair." Laviana mused, toying with the curls that feel well pass her dainty shoulders as she and Marcus stepped into the private balcony.

"Why?" Marcus asked, examining her cooper locks. He loved her hair, why would she want to change it?

She shrugged as she sat in one of the two available seats. "I don't know, I want a change, I guess. I mean, short hair is the style now, afterall."

"So?" He argued lightly, taking the seat next to her, "You never paid mind to the brief world of popular culture fashion trends before, why start now?"

"Be careful, Marcus," She taunted, smiling at him, "Be I any other woman, you'd have just called me ugly. Besides, what's it matter to you if I change my hair?"

"If it doesn't matter to me, why bring it up at all?" He challenged.

She smiled testingly at his teasing, "Small talk, my friend. But sense you've made it _so_ personal, why are you so against me cutting my hair?"

His "brown" eyes diverted and he turned toward the now rising curtain on stage. "I like your hair." He said quietly just as the conductor took a small bow to the applauding crowd.

The music began before Laviana had a chance to respond.

So, he liked her hair.

Maybe she'll leave it long…

~8~

The performers transitioned into the fourth scene, but Marcus had hardly noticed. He was entirely entranced with the woman next to him.

She hadn't recognized his attention and he knew she wouldn't. Everytime she went to theatrical event, the world around her dissipated. Her eyes drifted off and the performance consumed her. She was engulfed in a full meditative state, lost in the wonder of the arts. It was one of the many things he had always found so appealing about her, her love for the arts.

With her attention away from him, he was free to admire her as he pleased. His eyes traced her soft jawline and the light freckles that decorated her delicate neck before wandering further down, following the gentle curve of her decadent body. His mind could hardly wrap around how the contrast of the green dress on her light skin could cause such an intense reaction within him. Venom pooled in his mouth as his eyes continued their nearly voyeuristic journey, following the curve of her long, lean legs that crossed so properly at her ankles.

The arm rest of the chair was suffering the brunt of Marcus's lack of control. The thought brought his eyes to her hand. Her slim fingers danced across the arm rest, following along with the violin family of the string section. His eyes toured back to her soft neck and he couldn't help but be consumed with one thought.

Would it be so wrong?

Timed almost perfectly with his dangerous thought, Laviana's bangs fell into her eyes. She flipped her hair instinctively and Marcus's control broke.

His cold lips pressed against her neck, slowly kissing up to her jaw. She had frozen still, confused by the happenings. This was unparalleled. What was he doing? Had he gone mad? Or was he finally willing to attempt something more?

Before she could even begin to try to answer these questions, she was sitting in Marcus's lap, her legs on either side of him. He was good, she'd give him that.

His lips continuing to play with neck- unnerving with a vampire, but strangely exciting. Still, she was frozen. Though she had wanted this for centuries, she had no idea what to do now that it was here in front her. Her hands, however, seemed to be more confident. They traveled up his arms- which were holding her close to his body- and into his soft hair. She pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. The now dissolving contacts did nothing to hide the raw, emotional and sexual desire that ran through them.

That was all the validation Laviana needed. Her lips attacked his, and he fought right back. The kiss was messy and passionate, centuries of repressed craving from both sides coming forth. Both felt electrified- a feeling that Marcus, in particular, hadn't felt in long, long time.

Her nails grazed down his neck and peeked into his already slightly opened shirt. A growl rumbled from his throat as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. The only thing that kept her most intimate treasure from being entirely exposed was the thin fabric of her sheer panties. She jumped slightly in shock when he pulled her closer still, bringing the growing bulge directly under her to attention. His hips lifted for a moment, rubbing himself against her heating center. A weak moan escaped through her lips and was caught by Marcus's fiery kiss.

Then suddenly, it stopped.

In an instant, he pulled away and pushed her further from him. His head shaking back and forth, as though he were in shock or ashamed of something.

Rage and hurt shot through Laviana at his blatant disapproval. Tears stung her eyes and her lips pulled back to a near-snarl as she removed herself from his lap, storming out the door of the balcony.

* * *

Alec sat back on the couch, perfectly content with his current station in life. After a few hours of hearing stories of haunted chiffoniers and wives killing their cheating husbands, the two eventually decided to surf through movie channels and landed on some old comedy about women being on some kind of WWII submarine and…long story short, the crew ended up painted the thing pink. It was a cute movie, and had even gotten a few silent chuckles from a quickly falling asleep Aggie. After the movie had ended, _The Sound of Music _began and the young witch had been knocked out before the second song.

Now, as the children sang their little 'goodbye' number, Agatha was sleeping peacefully curled up against her vampiric babysitter, using his shoulder as a pillow. Alec wasn't entirely sure just how she found that to be comfortable, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

Suddenly, a man dressed in an all-white suit appeared in front of the television. His head as shaven and his eyes were a striking aqua colored.

Alec growled defensively and pulled Agatha closer to him.

"Young man," the man started in a voice that dripped with arrogance, "I'd prefer that you refrain from such barbaric actions. I am simply here to retrieve the girl and return her to-"

The strange man couldn't finish his sentence before Alec's hand was wrapped around his throat, Agatha left resting her head on a pillow, still dead asleep.

"If you do a thing to Agatha," the enraged vampire growled, "I will track you down and skin you alive with no tools other than my hands and teeth. Understood?"

The man, on his knees in front of the near child, tried to glare into the treacherous red eyes, but was quickly disparaged by the intense psychoticness he was greeted with. As quickly as he'd arrived, the man was gone.

* * *

Laviana stormed through the streets of London with a frantic Marcus following her as quickly as he could fake a human speed.

"Laviana, wait," He called to her as he tried to dodge through the crowded streets- a feat made much easier for her by her slimmer stature.

He called to her again, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. She didn't want to hear it, not one word of it. She felt dirty and cheap. She thought that, maybe, he wanted something from her, a relationship deeper than the one they had. But no, he didn't want any kind of emotion from her. All he wanted was her body. It made sense in her mind. He hadn't known the touch of woman since his wife and here was a single woman he knew well and knew had feelings for him. Opportunity was there and he took it. But, apparently, that wasn't enough for him. Apparently, regardless of how much he wanted touch, the idea of _her _touch was just repelling to him.

And let him be the asshole that tries to make it better. Let him beg for just a minute of her time so he can try explaining his way out the truth she saw. Let him do whatever the hell assholes do, because she didn't care anymore. She had too much pride to only be someone's warm body and _definitely _too much pride to be someone's second-class warm body. As far as she was concerned, he'd shown his truest colors tonight, and she hated what she saw.

She dove into the first dark-enough alley she had come across and walked into the shadows, pulling a small, thin vial from out of the bodice of her dress. The golden gem inside her necklace pendant glowed at the eminent use of magic.

A cold hand grabbed her arm.

"Laviana, I beg of you, let me explain."

The gem lit up once more and a surge of super-human strength ran through her chest, shoulders and arms just as she shoved the vampire back. With their physical contact broken, she threw the vial onto the ground and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Alec greeted Laviana as she exited her private office.

"I've got some news that will probably make your night worse." He told her truthfully, taking note of her haggard appearance and tear-stained cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked weakly, walking pass him and towards the kitchen.

"A man came by tonight," He said, "He tried to take Agatha. I didn't let him, but I have a feeling he'll be coming back."

The redhead just nodded slightly while pouring herself a cup of the sleep-aid tea. "Yes, I've been anticipating their involvement. Thank you for protecting her and for letting me know. I'll handle everything accordingly."

Alec nodded, awkwardly rocking back and forth. He didn't do crying women. Yelling women, yes, he could handle. But not crying.

"So," He started, "If that's it, I'm going to head back to Volterra now. And be expecting a call from Athena and Sulpicia tomorrow."

Laviana smiled slightly at the mention of her long-time friends and nodded. "Happy travels," She wished upon him, just as the young man flashed out of the kitchen.

Alone, Ana looked around her kitchen. Her eyes fell on a pair of sheers left out on the counter top.

_**A/N2: Cold As You by Taylor Swift**_

_**"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say."  
**_

_**Give it a chance, Marcus really isn't AS big of an asshole as Ana thinks he is. And as for who "they" are...well...be patient lol  
**_


	8. Almost Lover

_**A/N: This is heavy Marcus/Ana, next chapter should be more Alec/Aggie. Please review with your thoughts :) **_

_**HermioneandMarcus: **__Here you are, darling_

_**Larcian: **__Yeah, things are about to get a little more heavy lol_

_**MorningStar: **__"They" should be explained a little bit in the next chapter lol And I'm very pleased that you like Agatha so much :)_

_**Happy Autumn, everyone!**_

Marcus paced back and forth in front of the castle doors. He had no idea what to do, and that was rare for a man like him. This is why he didn't give into temptation: it always ended badly.

It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed what had happened at the theater. No, it was damn near euphoric He hadn't felt like that in centuries. He'd missed it, and not just the physical aspects, either. He missed the intimacy, the trust, the love. He'd missed it all.  
And while the majority of him was ecstatic at the proposition- especially with someone as absolutely wonderful as Laviana- part of him couldn't forget Didyme. He would always love her, no matter the years that separated their lives.

But that was just it- years separated them. She lives only in the past, while he still lives now. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, her everything, was nothing more than a fading memory. That memory, however, held firm to his heart and mind, screaming at him. How could he betray his wife? How could he do something so sinister to a woman who died for him? What kind of sick bastard was he?

He hated the thoughts, knowing full-well that after centuries of mourning he was within his rights to move on, to find another that could bring him the happiness that his fallen love once had. For years, that part of him had grown stronger, overpowering the feelings of guilt. Thoughts of Laviana (sometimes not terribly decent thoughts) would haunt him regularly. He tried to drown those thoughts, not yet ready for such a dangerous leap of faith. Aro found it terribly amusing. It was as though Marcus's life was the other man's own little soap opera.

Well, wouldn't he just _love_ this? The idea that, after years of gaining strength, the now majority of his mind was still being controlled by the one little, self-punishing sliver. And the stupid thin had even gone so far as to hurt someone he cared for.

Well, that wouldn't happen again. No, he was done with these games of pity and guilt. This was his eternity and he was going to experience it as he pleased.

The only problem, though, was the other player in this game. She had been badly hurt. He had hurt her. And now, he was going to beg and plead and grovel. He'd do it for years if he had to. He just needed a second chance. Ana was too important to him. She was too precious to let escape so easily.

* * *

Agatha awoke tucked into bed. Last night had been the first time she'd slept in a bed in years. She had been avoiding beds since she was about nine.

One night, her step-father tried to change his game up, going for a more sexual attack than just straight beatings. _"You're a woman now," he had said, "It's time you find out just what that really means."_ Lucky for her younger self, her mother had come home from the night shift and interrupted the secretive endeavors. While her mother had never had a problem with the physical abuse of her child- even taking part in it from time to time- she was very territorial. She wouldn't have liked that her hubby was getting his rocks off on someone else. So aside from some bruised wrists and torn pajamas, not much was damaged.

After he'd left her room, she locked the door and pushed her dresser in front of it. She had tried to crawl under the covers, but she couldn't get comfortable. She had felt too constricted. So she tried it without the blankets. Then, she'd felt to exposed. Eventually, she'd found a compromise. One pillow, one floor, one blanket, and one sleeping Agatha.

These habits remained throughout her later years. Her dresser was always in front of her locked bedroom door and she always slept on the floor- right under the window encase she needed to make a quick escape for whatever reason. After she had come to live in this castle, the habits followed. For about a week her dresser was blocking her door and, until last night, she had always slept on the floor. Old habits die hard and what not.

Last night, though, last night was the turning point. She was too tired to care about the past, about her paranoia. The logic of 'the people who hurt you aren't here, you don't need to worry' finally took over and she had crawled into a bed for the first time in almost four years. And she assumed that Alec had tucked her back in after she had fallen asleep on the couch. So the guy had some sweet moments, apparently.

* * *

"I will murder him."

"No you won't."

"Watch me."

Sulpicia did watch. She watched her good friend pace frantically about their common room, ranting and raving about their common brother-in-law. Neither were positive of just _what_ he did; only that Alec had told them that Laviana had returned earlier than expected and noticeably upset. Now nearly twelve hours later and Marcus had yet to return, almost as if he were hiding. Scaredy-cat.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Athenadora angrily questioned her friend.

Sulpicia sighed. "I haven't the emotional capacity to care. Centuries and centuries of watching this pathetic, anxious, emotionally turbulent dance has pushed me beyond my limits."

Athena fell into her seat.

"I don't want to consider life without Caius," The blonde admitted, "I have before and was scared stiff for a week. I could never begin to understand the pain Marcus has gone through. I'd like to think, however, that if I had someone like Laviana- so loving and empathetic- I may be able to move on at some point, to find love again."

"Well now he may never get the chance," Sulpicia said, "If Ana was as bad as Alec made her out to be, I'm relatively certain she'd done with the games. I'd be."

~8~

Water splashed as Laviana dropped a few orange slices into the cauldron. She picked up her mortar and slowly added the ground up tobacco leaves in with the rest of the potion ingredients. The leaves sizzled as they made contact with the mixture, a sign of danger. It was redundant, fore she already knew of the dangers of apathy. She had experienced it first hand, had watched one the people she was closest to suffer through it. But this was worth it. She had weighed risks and benefits and had made her decision. It was worth it. If he didn't care about her, than she would no longer care about him.

The mixture slowly turned grey- the color of apathy. She pulled the stirring ladle from the pot and filled up her mu with the warm liquid, inhaling the bitter scent. She winced. This would taste disgusting, but she had to do it. She couldn't keep going through this torture day after day. It was too much.

Holding her breath, she downed the sickening potion and quickly chased it with some water, more than happy to get the taste of passivity and detachment off of the back of her lounge and move on. She was ready to move on.

* * *

_Day 31,_

_Something happened to Laviana. She's quiet, distant. She cut her hair…it's like an angled bob or something now. She looks fantastic, but couple that with her change in attitude and I'm concerned. _

A knock on her bedroom door snapped Agatha out of her concerned musings. She looked at the door from her spot on the floor. The thick oak opened slightly and the woman in question popped her head in.

"We're going to Volterra today," She said simply, "Meet me in my office in no more than ten minutes."

Agatha nodded promptly, scared of what would happen if she questioned the statement. The monotone voice that addressed her, the impassive eyes that watched her, were reminiscent of a life only a month dead. Memories of closed fists and snapping belts flashed through her head, all reminding her to be submissive. Fighting back would only make it worse.

Thankfully, the maltreatments never came. The shell of Laviana simply closed the door, leaving the frightened child to her own devices.

She closed her journal and stuck it under her mattress before standing up and walking to her dresser, pulling a grey turtleneck from the second-from-top drawer. She yanked it over her black camisole and tugged on her black winter-boots, tucking the ends of her dark purple sweatpants in. Snatching a notebook and pen from her bookshelf, Agatha blew out the two lit candles in her room before exiting; preferring not to push the ten-minute limit the frightening Laviana had given her.

The girl had joined her mentor in the magic filled room in less than three minutes- an incredible feat for the distance between her start line and destination. Laviana stepped into the center of some kind of pentagram. Agatha obediently followed, arms wrapped around her notebook and head turned down. Do not give the stronger person reason to believe you're disrespecting them. Be as invisible as you can be and you may be alright.

She flinched at the sound of breaking glass and tensed, waiting for the yelling, then the hitting, then the bleeding. It didn't come, though. The only thing that happened was a cold wind whipping around them. Agatha clinched her eyes shut and tucked her lips in to protect them from the sharp ends of her lashing hair. In a matter of seconds, the wind stopped and the atmosphere changed. Once crowded and musty, the area now felt opened and free. She peeked one eye opened and gathered information of her new surroundings. Through dissipating colored smoke she could see a large, round room with a high ceiling. The walls were of stone- just like the castle in Ireland- and sunlight peeped through windows. Across the room was a set of double doors- just like the castle in Ireland- that were beginning to open. Aggie took a moment and rubbed her eyes, readjusted her sight in time to see someone walk through the opened doorway. She recognized him, she'd seen him before. What was his name?

"Good afternoon, Aro." Laviana's monotone voice greeted.

Aro, the guy from the kitchen with Marcus and the blonde man.

"Sweet Laviana," He responded with a bright and sincere smile, walking towards them, "And little Agatha, as well! You seem in much calmer state of mind than our prior meeting."

The girl smiled shyly and nodded, instinctively taking a step back as he came closer to them. The man seemed to take the hint and stopped his advances gracefully.

"The wives are waiting for you upstairs, Laviana," Aro told her simply, "And Agatha, if you would come with me, I'll take you to meet some of the Guard."

Laviana walked pass the two and through the doorway, leaving Agatha with Aro. The girl stepped to the side, silently signaling for him to go in front of her. He took the note and led her out a door on the other end of the round room. They walked in silence down a multitude of hallways, Agatha nervously wringing her hands together as she watched the man in front of her. He seemed nice enough, but she didn't know him. She didn't know him, so she didn't trust him. It was that simple.

Aro stopped in front of a singular door and opened it, stepping in and holding it open for the girl. She walked in and to the side, her back against the wall as she waited for further instruction. In front of her there was a couch and a television that seemed to have a two-player video game on it. Her heart skipped when two men stood up- one seemed normal, but the other was a giant. A terrifying giant.

"Demetri, Felix," Aro addressed the two men, "This is Agatha-" recognition flashed through their red eyes as they looked at the child, "Take care of her for the day."

The men nodded and Aro stepped out, leaving the twelve year old with two vampires.

* * *

Laviana absentmindedly stirred her tea, her empty heart not caring about the two sets of red eyes that stared at her expectantly. She pushed the stirring spoon aside and raised the tea cup to her lips, quietly sipping the warm beverage.

"Does Agatha know?" Sulpicia asked in reference to a revelation the witch made not two minutes beforehand.

The red head shook her head as she swallowed. "No," She said simply, "This is a cop-out; it's a move by a weak soul. I know that and I'm okay with it. But I don't what Aggie coming into the world of magic thinking it's nothing more than a series of shortcuts and cheat-sheets for the problems of everyday life."

"You can't believe that she hasn't noticed the change." Athenadora reprimanded, "It's glaringly obvious."

"Only because of the strength of the potion," Laviana drawled, "In a few hours it will wear off. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Normal…aside from Marcus." Sulpicia noted.

The witch took in a slow breath. "Yes. Aside from the horror and torture that I put myself through daily by loving someone that will never love my back, aside from the self-consciousness and constant wondering as to why I'm not good enough for him to love me, aside from the tears and the suffering and the chaotic mess of copious amounts of hatred and ample volumes of love all for one person, I will be normal once more.

"Now, if you don't mind," She started, changing the direction of the conversation whilst standing from her seat, "I must go find Agatha. It's time we go for lunch."

The woman exited the sitting room and started down the spiraling stairwell. She slid pass another person, who was leaning against the stone wall.

"Good afternoon, Marcus." She greeted passingly.

The man didn't respond. She wasn't entirely certain he was all there. Thankfully, she didn't care.

He watched her descend the stairs, too shocked to respond to her greeting. He heard what she said, he heard all of it. And now he had seen it, himself. She was done with him. She had used her magic gifts to break all bonds with him. He had pushed her over the edge, and now she was done with him.

She was done with him.

_**A/N2: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**_

_"I never want to see you unhappy, I'd thought you'd want the same for me. Goodbye, my almost lover...I should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do."_


	9. All Will Be Forgotten

_**A/N: This killed me because at first I couldn't find a song to go with the chapter and then I couldn't decide if I should continue the chapter or not, but I finally decided to break it up because it's been too long since I updated and I apologize! Okay, rambling over.**_

_**Larcian: **__Yeah, pretty much lol_

_**HermioneandMarcus: **__Sorry I took so long :/_

"Alright, now be careful of the floating turtle guy, he's a bastard." Demetri warned the girl seated between himself and Felix. She nodded eagerly and jerked to the side while hyperly pressing a combination of buttons, making the little plumber on the screen run and jump and duck. Felix laughed as the pre-teen bounced up and down with excitement as she made her way through the level.

"Really? Mario?" A snarky, feminine voice questioned.

Agatha ignored the voice- too enraptured in the video game to really notice- but Felix turned to the person in the doorway.

"Well, it's not like we could start her out on a first person shooter or anything."

"You have to crawl before you can walk, Jane." Demetri commented, his eyes remaining as glued to the screen as Agatha's.

The teenaged vampire didn't reply, only walked into the game room and sat in one of the empty chairs, watching the video game in boredom.

"Where's Alec?" Felix asked as Agatha moved onto the next level.

"Speaking with Master Caius," She told him, "he'll be here soon enough."

"What are they discussing?"

"The hell should I know?" She quipped, fingernails tearing into the fabric covered arms of the chair.

Felix's hands shot up in defense as the very large man cowered away from the four foot eleven inches tall girl. "Alright, okay, I apologize."

The tension between the two vampires broke when Agatha jumped in shock as one of the walking chestnuts killed her character. Jane smirked at the witch's failure while Felix and Demetri chuckled at the young girl's cross look of indignation. Aggie adjusted her posture, tugged her long bangs behind her ears and started the level over.

~8~

Alec dashed into the room.

"Where's Agatha?" He asked, "And why Mario?"

"I forgot how much fun it was," Demetri admitted as he fought with Bowser. Alec looked at the physically older man and nodded slowly.

"Whatever keeps you going. Now, Agatha? Master Caius said she was here. Where?"

"Ana took her out to lunch," Heidi said from her place styling an extremely mellow and placid Jane's hair. The younger female would never let just anyone know, but she loved people playing with her hair.

"How is Ana?" The thirteen year old boy inquired, sitting in one of the larger seats in the room.

"Different," Jane answered her brother simply, "She cut her hair, but that's not it. She seems kind of… dead. Like Marcus was for the first couple of decades after Didyme."

"She was a mess last night," Alec told his sister, "I had half a mind to stay with her."

"Why didn't you?" Felix asked.

"Too many tears," He said, "Tears aren't my thing. Plus, Auntie Ana becomes entirely frightening when she's upset. My self-preservation instinct kicked in."

Demetri scoffed.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Jane asked the group of gossiping blood-suckers.

Heidi- the prattle princess of the Guard- responded promptly. "Chelsea said that Corin told her that Laviana was telling Mistresses Athenadora and Sulpicia that he came on to her and then shot her down."

"Come onto her how?" Demetri asked as Mario jumped over a fireball.

Heidi looked at him in exhaustion.

"Demetri," she started, "how does a full-grown, sexually repressed man come on to a very willing and attractive woman?"

"Sorry," he said with an unapologetic, snarky tone, "The majority of my attention isn't exactly lying within the dirty hands of your insubordinately blathering seductions."

The "fisher" ignored the tracker's snipe and carried with her "insubordinate blathering".

"Anyway, Corin says that Ana apparently took some kind of potion or something and the mute-"

"Agatha," Alec corrected.

Jane snarled and Heidi went on slowly, "…Agatha…doesn't know about because Ana doesn't want her to think she use magic to cheat her way through life."

The few people paying attention all nodded their heads in understanding, each thinking that the story was over. Then, Heidi's striking face twisted into sinister smirk.

"The best part?" She began lowly, "Santiago says that Marcus was in the stairwell when the women were talking. He heard the whole thing."

Felix burst out laughing at his exasperating master's self-inflicted misfortune.

* * *

Agatha examined each individual set of eyes. Some were in a state of humor, others intrigue. One set was blazing with hatred. She'd avoid those eyes from now on.

"So," the holder of one of the humorous sets began, "have you always been a mute?"

She shook her head lightly.

"So why did it happen?" The other humorous set questioned. She scribbled in her notebook.

"'When I began speaking regularly, I'd be punished whenever I said something. I didn't like being punished, so I stopped speaking.'" The female intrigued-one read as Aggie wrote.

"You're not going to be punished," The male counter-part told her, "You don't need to be frightened anymore."

The image of a terrifyingly emotionless, copper-haired witch flashed through her mind, accompanied by one thought:

_Yes I do._

She shook the thoughts out and scribbled on her paper once more, passing the notebook to Alec.

"'I haven't said a word in over six years,'" The boy read out loud, "'I'm not even certain my voice still works on command.' Well, have you thought about something else, something quicker and a lot more understandable than your chicken-scratch?"

A few laughs waved through the room and Aggie tore the notebook from the vampire's hands before whipping him aside the head with it.

'_I've tried to learn sign language for school,' _she wrote, '_but it was too difficult and I didn't have the patience for it.'_

She handed the notebook back to him and burgundy eyes scanned over the graphite markings.

"Did you teach yourself?" He questioned with a mischievous smile.

She eyed him suspiciously and nodded.

His smile broadened, the impish glint in his red eyes becoming even more prominent.

"I could teach you," he offered, his burgundy eyes lighting up with sinister anticipation. Agatha cocked an eyebrow, doubtful of his intentions.

_You know sign language?_

He smiled at the paper and answered with an un-intelligible manipulation of his hands.

Two people in the room chuckled and Aggie glared at his reprisal. She didn't want a tutor, she hated one-on-one attention. It was too much pressure.

_We live on opposite sides of the continent, genius._

"I'm the fastest runner on the Guard and teleportation potions are surprisingly simple to make. The distance won't be a problem."

She clenched her jaw and fists, glaring steadily into the smiling red eyes.

"You're learning sign language," he said with finality, "We'll start tomorrow."

Stuck in a net of frustration and discouragement, the aggravated girl flipped the teenage boy the one sign she knew.

~8~

"Ana."

The red-head turned around, blue eyes meeting milky red ones.

"Marcus?" Her monotone voice responded. Had she not been so apathetic, she may have taken a vengeful joy in the pain that shocked his face. He looked absolutely distraught and desperate, his eyes searching for some sign of life in her's.

"We need to talk." He told her firmly, the authority in his tone was not drowned out by the shaking in his emotionally wrought voice.

She raised her eyebrows and gestured around her, indicating the empty hall.

"So talk," she told him. He shook his head.

"The walls have ears. I want privacy."

"You live with Aro;" She pointed out dully, "Privacy does not exist for you."

For a matter of seconds the pain and guilt in his face was replaced with frustration. The woman was wearing his normally docile temper thin. Before she had the time to register and retaliate, Marcus hooked his arm behind her legs and hoisted her up, sprinting out of the castle (and city) with the shocked Irish witch in his arms.

He ran for a matter of minutes, getting _just_ far enough out of the city for no wandering ears to happen upon their conversation. Once away, he planted his companion's feet on the ground. She looked up at him.

"Maturity is a concept lost on you, isn't it?"

"You were being difficult," he spat, before remembering the reason he needed to talk to her, "Laviana, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she lied flatly.

He brought a cold hand to her smooth, emotionless face. Before, anytime he was near her, her heart would noticeably quicken and her light-beige skin would adopt a shade of pink. Now, however, she didn't have a single reaction. Icy blue eyes just blankly stared into his own. His already shattered heart broke just a little bit more.

"My darling Ana," he began softly, choking with his long time smothered emotions.

"I don't want to hear it, Marcus." She told him harshly, interrupting his still forming thought while backing away from him.

He grabbed for her retreating form, wrapping his large hand around her dainty wrist and pulling her back to him.

"Please listen," he begged, "Just for a moment. I cannot begin to explain to you how terribly sorry I am for the pain I've caused you. I've been unforgivably selfish for centuries, knowingly leading you along and last night was the despicable and inevitable finale. Nothing I can ever possibly do would be a sufficient form of apology. I've let my own insecurities break you, I've let my pain become your pain and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. But I beg of you, Laviana, please, _please_, give me another chance. Let me treat you the way you should be treated."

Her cobalt eyes stared up at him blankly. What was once a sea of flowing emotion was now ice- frozen solid and holding about as much emotion as a steel plate.

"No."

* * *

Electricity shot through her for the umpteenth time that day as Alec's hand touched her's, gently adjusting her sign. At first, he had smirked at the obvious tension and the skip in her heart when their skin touched, but he had taken the courtesy of ignoring her reactions- as oppose to embarrassing her further. He really wasn't as much of an ass as she had thought.

"Closer to your shoulder," he told her softly, using his own hand to direct her's across her chest at a diagonal angle, "And only a half circle, like this."

Yeah, she knew. She had gotten it right away. She just wanted an excuse for his touch. Knowing all-too well that she'd never be brave enough to openly seek it out, she'd find any excuse for his touch that she could. Hey, what harm could it do, right? And everyone deserves a little self-indulgence now and then, right?

She smiled at the boy sitting across from her on the bed and demonstrated one of the signs he had taught her.

_Thank you._

_Happy to help. _He responded with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, indicating in the only way she currently knew that she understood him. His smile widened.

"Fantastic," he said brightly, "Now show me your alphabet."

~8~

"I feel weird about this."

"Of course you do, goody-two-shoes," Blaise spat quietly as she snuck around a cluttered table, "But you know it's for the best. Otherwise you wouldn't have come with me, stubborn asshole. The potions won't cause any side effects if mixed and our potion is simple enough. Everything will be fine."

"Still," Casper argued, muffling a cry of pain when he banged his hip against the corner of one of the desks, "It's Laviana's choice. She's an adult."

"The pain of heartbreak knows no age, friendly-little-ghost-boy," she mocked, sneaking some vials of ingredients into her pockets, "Now get that book over there."

Casper snarled and snuck off, sliding the small book of potions off of a table.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked at a normal speaking volume as they backed out of their teacher's office, "It's not like we can just hand her the potion."

"Of course not, deuce. We're going to mix it in with her tea. Duh."

"Oh, yes, duh." He commented sarcastically, "And just how can we be sure someone else won't drink the tea?"

"Well," she started as the duo journeyed down the hall, "I don't like tea and you know not to, so there's that."

"And Agatha?" He questioned, "She drinks tea every time it's made. Do we tell _her_ what's going on?"

The raven haired girl shrugged, "I don't see why we should. She could handle to let loose for a time, as well. What's the worst that could happen? Somebody in this forsaken castle actually be happy for once? God forbid."

"But is this really about them being happy?" The natural born Irishman asked, "I mean, do you really think this is the best choice? I mean, it's their lives. Should we really be interfering like this?"

Blaise paused shortly and looked up at the taller teen blankly. "Duh."

Casper sighed and rolled his eyes. "'Tever you say, eejit."

She growled in frustration and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him down to her level and staring into his shocked green eyes.

"Listen here, tu enculé de merde," The native French girl growled, "I'm tired of these women living in the past. Both deserve the chances their fears are keeping them from. You and I have the power to rid them of these inhibitions, if only for a small time. If we have the power to exact change, why not take it? I am going to do everything I can to be sure Laviana, and even Agatha, get their chances at happiness."

_**A/N: Guys, seriously, please review. I need to know how you feel about the direction of the story. It's my creation but it's FOR you. Do you want more Alec/Aggie or are you more interested in Marcus/Ana right now? Do you want me to continuing focusing on the Romance aspect or do you want me to get back to more of the Supernatural struggles, like the ghosts and "they" and what not? What do you want? Please let me know, you have no idea how much easier it is to write when I'm not doubting myself all of the time.**_

_**Also, "tu enculé de merde" is a very rude French insult I found on the interwebs. Supposedly it means "Shitfucker", but don't hold me to that. And "eejit" is Irish slang for "idiot".**_

_Chapter Song:_

"_All be forgotten- every tear you've cried. As soon as you awaken to what's right in front of your eyes."_

_All Will Be Forgotten by Holly Brook_


	10. Carnival of Rust

_**A/N: Ask and ye shall receive, hot damn! MorningStar, NeverOneToSmile, Larcian, STARR, and HermioneandMarcus, thank you all so very, very much :) Ok, I'm going to reply to you all individually, cuz I really want to get this chapter out there, so just some quick notes:**  
_

_**MorningStar: **I feel like Blaise is constantly trying to fit in with a predominantly English/ American-Slang society that she's involved in now, as a young, practicing witch, so she tends to over do it sometimes. You'll see more of her and Casper in other chapters with them at the larger school and interacting with other students**  
**_

_**Larcian: **Thank you for the Marcus/Ana comment, because you helped me make up my mind on that part of the plot :)**  
**_

_**And just some general: **This chapter will explain some more of the supernatural aspect of the story, while bringing up some new questions, cuz that's how I do. Also, not so much romantic relationship development here, but I did delve into the horror-story that is Jane of the Volturi and her mind a little bit towards the end, so that was fun.**  
**_

_**Anyway, keep reviewing because it really does help! Now I know what do with Marcus and Ana and I have the ever-needed reminder that this isn't just a romance story and that I need to develop an interesting plot. Seriously, I always get lost in the romance and lose everything else... If you don't keep telling me that, we're probably going to lose some serious substance to this story...  
**_

_Day 33,_

_Alec came by yesterday to start lessons. That all went well and fine. It was a little frightening in the beginning, I was bombarded with these cravings…cravings for his approval, his attention, his touch….I guess I have a crush on the vampire boy. I've never really had a crush before, not one like this. I think that's because I've never been too open before. My entire life was orbiting around my mother and step-father. They're no longer a daily concern for me, so I have to fill my time in other ways. In googely-eyed, giggely, butterflies in my tummy ways. Fabulous. Lesser of the two evils, I presume. _

_Blaise and Casper tried to drug me and Laviana yesterday. I went to get a sip of tea and it tasted like garbage. Like they had somehow liquefied a tree and mixed the wood in with the tea. It was incredibly sharp, as well, and had an alcoholic after-taste. Or, what I assume alcohol would taste like. I think I've had enough experience with my alcoholic parents to be able to make that assumption._

_Laviana is returning to herself, thank God. She's still a bit damper, but at least there's emotion, no matter how negative it seems to be. _

Agatha cracked her neck and fell backwards, lying on her soft bed. Silver eyes gazed out the far window, watching buckets of rain fall from the grey sky and bathe the already lush, green grass. A swift, cold draft cut through the slightly opened window and brushed the witch's skin. Her mind went to Alec.

He was chilled like the fall days that have overtaken the seasonal calendar of recent. His hair was the most beautiful milk chocolate color and it looked just so soft…she almost swore she was beginning to recognize him from somewhere, but it couldn't be placed just _where_.

The straggled meow of the single most cursed feline on the entirety of the planet broke through Aggie's wandering thoughts.

With an exaggerated eye-roll and an internalized groan, Agatha closed her journal and rolled off of her bed, shuffling towards the door. She swung it open and glared at the maker of hideous noise. The giant ball of fur darted into her room and under her bed; and before she had a chance to fetch it out, a voice called to her.

"Agatha Beckenridge," An unknown male voice called from a few steps down the hall. Her heart skipped and her eyes widened, her entire body tingling with frightening anticipation of danger. Fight or flight was kicking in.

She slowly exited her room, closing the door behind her. Four walls would do her no good if she needed to escape. Two doors down, a man stood. His suit was crisp white, as was his hair. His eyes…his eyes were the most terrifying thing about him. She hated too-light eyes, which was difficult for someone with silver eyes. The story goes: Back home there was a big, mean dog on her street that was nearly blind. When she was walking home from school one day, the beast hopped the fence. She saw light blue, then teeth, then blood. Not a pleasant memory.

"Ms. Beckenridge," The mendacious man began as Aggie turned to face him fully, "I am an Adroit. I have been sent to retrieve you."

Retrieve? That sounded peculiarly unpleasant. She stepped back.

"It would be better not to fight, Ms. Beckenridge." He said calmly as he approached her retreating form. She took another step back and weighed her options.

The hall was a dead-end. Her only choice there would be to go out the four-story-high window that overlooked the cliff-ledge. Solid. And that was completely disregarding the fact that the window was teeny tiny. No chance she could fit through it. Alright, option two: run. Where? Down the hall? He was in the way. Running down the hall meant running by him, and running by him meant he could catch her. Nope, not happening. So what now?

He moved closer, her jaw clenched. There was a third option of how to deal with the untrustworthy stranger cornering her and trying to snatch her up. A long shot, a dummy shot, if anything. But it was her _only_ shot.

Her heart beat faster and her throat trembling in anticipation. He moved closer. She rubbed her lips together. Closer. Her back was against stone. Her mouth sprung open.

~8~

Laviana scribbled cliff-notes into another archive book when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the castle. She tossed the ancient book aside and bolted out of the library, sprinting through the castle, towards where she knew the only other person was. Quickly, she was illuminate in a soft yellow and appeared at the staircase at the end of Agatha's hall. She darted up the spiral, stone-wall in-cased steps and into the hall. At the end of the corridor was a white suit.

Rage erupted within her, brimming the top of annoyance capacity. One of the doorways at the end of the hall was covered in a black energy field. Hands formed from the field and reached out to the Adroit, grabbing his arms and pulling him back. A terrified and tearful Agatha rose from where she had fallen to the floor and sprinted to her savior, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman's waist. Laviana hugged her back before moving the young girl behind her protectively. The Adroit looked at the two.

"If you _ever_ touch her," The red-headed witch growled, "I swear to everything spanning the existence of good and evil, I will end you."

The man seemed unintimidated. "It is not a matter of choice. You know that. You broke the rules. Your wrong must be righted."

"And just who has deemed this to be wrong?" She hissed, "Has the Collegium reviewed the case, or have they just mixed this in with every other? Special cases deserve special attention, Sir Disciple. Or was the avoidable horror of the Freegards' case all for not?"

The man stiffened at the Old-English surname.

"I will bring your argument to the Collegium," The man said emotionlessly, "You will be contacted at a later time. Now if you please…"

The black energy dissipated and the man took his arms back, smoothing out his white jacket before disappearing.

Laviana quickly turned herself and Agatha around, ushering the trembling girl down the stairs.

* * *

"She's safe here," Caius said, "The Adroits are terrified of vampires. Not a single one of them would attempt to retrieve her so long as she stays here."

Laviana nodded, "I'm going to make Blaise and Casper board at the school. The faculty will make sure no one tries to use them as leverage."

"Good, good," Aro commented, lost in his thoughts, "Now, are you sure the Collegium will pay mind to Agatha's circumstances?"

She nodded, "Yes. They're not stupid, this is just how they work. It's up to whomever they question to fight back. It's all about efficiency for them, and for good reason. If it's worth the fight, it's worth their time. I just have to wait for someone to contact me and I can go from there."

"Until that happens," Marcus began, "She will remain in our care. And Ana, please don't do anything reckless."

The copper haired woman rolled her eyes, "I'm not an invalid, Marcus. I know you've had some recent run-ins with less-than-spectacular examples of intelligence in terms of those you govern, but I am neither an anarchist nor a saber rattler."

"I never said you were," He defended calmly, "I simply am warning you to remember that. I don't want your attachment to Agatha to cloud your judgement. You won't do any good in protecting here if you turn into a warmonger."

"What do you think I am? An ancient Hun warrior? Why, thank you _so _much for that positively _darling _compliment." The agitated woman hissed.

The tension in the normally tame vampire rose. "I didn't say that..." He growled through clenched teeth.

"You called me a warmonger!" The flustered witch yelled, her Irish accent lacing her words in a new thickness, "What kind of bloody image do you think that brings to mind, ya' feckin' gobdaw!"

"Enough!" A feminine voice shrieked. The four adults turned to where a frowzy and disconcert young woman sat upon a fainting couch, her slight body being swallowed whole by a large, black jacket. Her silver eyes were hard and glaring holes into the two bickering adults. The anger swarming around her was almost tangible, but shattered easily when her small body started wracking with coughs.

Aro rushed to the young girl's side as she couched violently into her fist. The scent of blood- sugar cookies and pinewoods, specifically- caught through the room.

"Jane!" Caius called out the closed doors, knowing that the young vampire was listening in as she always did. The door opened and the small brunette entered.

"Take Agatha and make her something hot to drink."

Though riddled with distaste at the thought of being with the girl that so easily swiped her brother's affections, Jane followed her Master's orders and led the girl out.

Once the adults were alone, the conversation started up once again.

"How do you plan to present your case if requested to do so?" Caius asked a now calmer Laviana.

The witch began to pace, considering just how she would open, argue and close. "I would make point of the necessary grey area within any existence of rule and how it needs to be accounted for. I would then explain to them the life and subsequent death that they would be sending her back to. Finally, I would close by reminding them of the Freegard incident."

The three vampires in the room froze at the mention of the atrocity.

"That should work." Caius noted quietly, still overtaken by the horror of the Freegard case. Laviana nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving the her three companions in stunned silence.

~8~

Jane mixed the tea while the young witch in the kitchen with her tried to silence her coughs. Her already over-the-top animosity for the creature grew greater and greater with each muffled sound of distress, the vampire girl twitching along with the coughs. She couldn't hurt the witch, though. No, she'd get in trouble with her Masters, Laviana _and_ Alec. Three strikes and she's out. So the pathetic creature got to continue annoying her. Bitch.

The girl's coughs subsided for a time, though her sleeve-covered hand remained clasped over her mouth. Short, shaky breaths were inhaled through her pale nose.

"Here." Jane spat as she placed a cup of hot tea in front of the quivering girl. Agatha sipped the drink and signed 'Thank You' to the vampire, who just rolled her eyes in contempt if the evidence of her brother's infatuation.

A knock on the counter brought Jane's attention back to the witch.

_Who are they? _She signed slowly, as though unsure of what she was portraying.

"The Adroits and Collegium?" Jane questioned. The mute nodded.

Jane sighed before beginning in an improvised explanation of the complicated topic.

"The Collegium," She started, "Are like a council. There is one member of every supernatural and paranormal species on our plane of existence on the council and they are completely neutral, neither good nor evil. What they do, they do for the best of all. Their purpose is to maintain balance, because "Without balance, there is chaos". It is their goal to create a safety net, to make sure we don't get in our own ways. There was a problem a few years back, one that I'm sure you'll ask about later, that we had with members of our own kind. Our Masters were very well prepared for the Collegium to intervene. The other side was ready for war; we, for the burden of proof. Thankfully, it didn't get that far.

"The Adroits are like the puppets of the Collegium. My brother and I, as well as our friends, whom you've met, are members of The Guard, but not the actual coven of The Volturi. It is similar for the Adroits. They are many and they are organized. They are led by and follow orders of the Collegium. They do the dirty work, the work that the Collegium is too busy to handle. Like their leaders, they are neither good nor evil. Perfectly neutral."

"I personally think their suits should be grey instead of white," The vampire babbled on, "but I have been told it is that way to show absolute power. You'll notice we dress in darker colors. Nordic elves dress in light blues and purples, and wolves have a distinctive brown shade. Every species' governing body has their color, but none have pure white. "

The young witch nodded with a thoughtful looked on her face as she tried to process all of the information. She held up an index finger to the vampire, as if to say 'one more thing'. Jane waited for the girl to collect her bearings. Soon enough, the mute began spelling something.

_F-r-e-e-g-a-r-d._

Jane's patience snapped. Everything in her line of sight was tinted flaming-red. Her focus was on the witch. How dare she? Who the hell did she think she was?

The child was silent, but her body language wasn't. Her eyes were wide in shock, her muscle tense in pain, her body quaking with tremors. Yes, suffer. She needs to suffer, she needs to learn. Learn her place.

Claws dug into Jane's neck from behind. The lesson was interrupted. The red tint to the world dissipated. Jane was being dragged out of the kitchen by her neck.

The one who held her tossed her through the open door and to the stone floor of the hallway. Before she had time to gather herself, they grabbed her throat once more and lifted her. The teenage vampire looked at the blazing eyes of her most beloved master. The milky haze did nothing to disguise the burning rage that smoldered in the sea of red.

"Just _what _was _that, _my _dear?"_ The centuries old vampire hissed lowly.

"She-"

"I don't give a _damn_ what she did or did not do." His grip on her neck tightened, sending small cracks radiating from his hand, "She is _mortal_, Jane. And our ally! You could have _killed _her, you flaming _imbecile. Do you __**understand**__?"_

Jane didn't respond, only looked away in shame. She tried intently to not focus on her fuming master. She counted the stone tiles on the floor. She watched a stranger dart by and into the kitchen before catching the scent. Alec.

"And a witch, Jane. A _witch._" Aro continued on in his terrifying rage, "You _know _they are at greater risk with your gift. _What_ could have possibly been _so _enraging that you risked _killing_ someone we've distinctively told you _not _to _touch?"_

She maintained her rueful silence and accompanying pout, knowing full well that her actions were not justified for one of 1200 years.

"Very well," Aro responded to her silence in a disturbingly monotone voice. He released her cracking neck and turned his back on the girl, "Keep yourself out of my sight until further notice. I am too disappointed to look at you."

With such, he left. The perpetual thirteen year-old watched her surrogate father leave her before she dashed through the corridors. She bolted into her private room, using the functionally useless lock on the door to signal the desire to be left alone. The child tore off her Volturi crest and cloak, throwing each aside as she ripped her hair from its up-do and shredded her tights before kicking off her shoes. Falling onto her rather useless bed, Jane curled into herself as she began to be overtaken. Overtaken by the horrible knowledge that she had hurt an innocent person, the knowledge that, in effect, she hurt her brother, the knowledge that she disappointed the one person she had always strived so hard to impress. All she had ever wanted was the love of a family- the love she never knew. And now, through her own selfish and downright immoral actions, she ostracized the two people she could count on to give her that love.

She had hurt an innocent, she hurt her brother, and she hurt her master. No one will ever love her, now.

_**A/N: Chapter Song:**_**_ Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall  
_**

_"It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
Yeah, feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust"_


	11. The Only Exception

_**A/N: So...been awhile...I blame Trigonometry...it held me hostage...still have a C-...bastards...yeah...pretty much...I give up...I'm dropping Pre-Calc for next semester...don't know why I'm still telling you this...But I've updated...One month later...sorry...**_

Alec looked up for the tenth time since his "last look". She was still gone. Her striking silver eyes had drifted and her body had stilled to a nearly cryogenic state after the impact of his sister's gift. He knew that it would take a while for her to snap back into reality from her self-induced psychological trance. She was a witch, after all. Since Jane's gift originated from the pain of a witch's death-sentence, the gift had a greater effect on the practitioners of magic than on any other creature. So he knew that he shouldn't be concerned over the fact that it had been an hour; he knew that the shocked facial expression was perfectly normal and he knew that she'd be alright, but he still worried.

The sound of an opening door caught his attention. In the kitchen entrance stood an unruly Jane. Her dress was wrinkled, her tights were gone and her hair was loose and messy. She cast her red eyes downward, watching her own fingers tap against her legs in stress. It was rare to ever see _either_ of "The Witch Twins" in such a child-like state, so scared and lonely. Such a situation was to be handled with inordinate care.

Alec held out his hand to his downtrodden sister, who slowly began making her way towards him. She took her place in her brother's lap and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped her in a hug. The blonde vampire relaxed in his embrace, letting herself be reminded of his love. She wasn't alone. He didn't hate her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, her broken and soft voice coming out as a small whimper, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, sister." He told her sweetly, "And Aro knows, as well. Even if he won't admit it."

"Is he still upset?" She nearly whispered.

"I wouldn't know, dear sister," He said truthfully, "But I did hear Sulpicia degrading him for his treatment of you."

That earned a small chuckle from the disenchanted child. It was always good to have the wives on your side.

She sighed lightly and fell further into her brother, thinking of her mistake and consequences.

"What did she do?" The younger twin asked his silent sister. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"She asked about the Freegards."

Alec went cold.

….

Well…cold_er_.

"Mhmm." Jane murmured with snark, noting her dear brother's reaction.

He was hushed with contemplation. The Freegards were people that he and his sister were more than happy to leave behind. The name always brought back terrible memories. Memories of flames and burning, betrayal and venom. Memories to be forever forgotten.

A twitch of a movement attracted the attention of both young vampires. Agatha was awake.

Alec focused on the blonde girl, who was patiently waiting for her senses to be returned. A rarity, for all intents and purposes. The only people who were ever so calm in this situation were the Masters and other guard members. People who knew they could trust him. As far as he knew, she didn't even know this was him. So why was she so calm?

Slowly, he returned her senses. Hearing was first, then smell, then taste. The others, though…

"Agatha?" He asked softly, making sure she was handling the sensory onslaught alright. Sensory overload was a serious concern with his gift. If he didn't handle everything _just _right- if he went too fast or gave back the wrong senses at the wrong time- he could do severe damage to the physical and psychological mind.

She nodded to her name, signaling that she had heard properly.

"I'm going to return your sense of touch. Are you ready?"

Evidently, she was more than ready. Her fingers were twitching in anticipation and her foot was tapping against the bottom rail of the chair she sat in. But she responded simply with another nod.

Gradually, he let his hold over her fourth sense slip.

Her hands rubbed down her jean-clad thighs and pulled on the black sleeves of her jackets. Pale fingers ran through her silky hair and pearly teeth bite lightly onto her lower lip. She was like an infant, completely amazed and fascinated by the new sensations.

"I'm going to give you back your sight now, alright? Bear with me, because this one is dangerous."

She nodded once more and Alec set Jane down, moving over towards the other girl. Walking past her, the scent of vanilla and pine bombarded him, and it was all the thirteen year old vampire could do to _not_ sink his teeth into her frail little neck.

He swallowed the pooling venom and stood behind the teenage girl, covering her eyes with his cold hands. A shock of lust hit him when their skin made contact. He suppressed the growl that came to life at her contact and clenched his jaw, desperate for some kind of control.

Jane watched as her brother slowly went mad. His entire body was taut, except for his hands. He made sure his hands were limp, lest he hurt the witch. But the rest of him was tense with stress. His eyes were half-closed and dazed, hidden under his dark bangs. He was clearly in a state of emotional distress- caught in world between instincts and intelligence. Attack and claim and deal with the consequences later, or be smart and not let 1200 years of lessons go to waste? Poor Alec.

Eventually, it seemed as though he had gathered _some _miniscule amount of control. Enough, apparently, to safely return Agatha to her sightful self. The mist around the girl disappeared completely, and her senses were her own once more. Carefully, Alec removed his hands from her eyes, allowing her the chance to re-adjust to her vision with being blitzed with the most powerful sense. The girl's dark pupils returned themselves in size as the light in the culinary room flooded her silver eyes. Jane only caught peripheral glimpses of this, as the majority of her attention was focused on her brother. He was lingering, still hovering behind the dazed girl. His head was turned down- hair covering the entirety of his face, and the back of his hand was lightly brushing the pale cheek of the witch who sat in front of him. The girl in question didn't seem to notice his mannerisms, still adapting to her returned awareness.

Jane decided to assist her poor brother.

"Agatha?" She called softly. Silver eyes- eyes full of question and worry- fell on her. Alec's gestures halted.

Jane continued, "I would like to offer you my apologies for my actions. I had taken out old grudges on you in punishment for assumable ignorance, and I know better than to do such. I am truly sorry for hurting you."

The witch observed the vampire carefully, looking for signs of deceit or insincerity. There were none. She was honestly sorry for what she had done.

Well damn it all to hell if _that _didn't go against the vampire girl's presumed characteristics…

Regardless of this theory v. application contradiction, Agatha nodded her acceptance of the apology. Sated, Jane made a move to leave the kitchen, dragging her still hovering-brother with her.

~8~

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I already have."

"Not effectively, apparently."

Marcus growled at his "brother's" snarky remark.

"What do you know?" He bit back to the blonde vampire.

"I know how to be a borderline psychopath and still maintain a happy and healthy relationship for over twenty-seven centuries. Which is more than you can say, oh wise one." The fellow leader of the Volturi replied nonchalantly.

Marcus's judgments paused. Well, he did have _that…_

"Alright, Sir All-Knowing Prophet," Marcus caved with a touch of sarcasm in his uncharacteristically dynamic voice, "Just what do you suggest I do?"

"Nothing."

"…excuse me?"

"You heard me," The older vampire responded simply, "Do nothing."

He was at a loss.

"But…how…I mean…"

"Marcus," A feminine voice called from the doorway. Athenadora walked toward her husband where he lay across the arms of a chair in the conference room, "Trust Caius. He knows a thing or two on how to handle pissed off women."

Caius smiled up at his wife who, in return, bent over and kissed his forehead. One of his hands continued to flip through the file that rested against his elevated legs as the other wrapped protectively around Annie's smaller one. Marcus watched the easy, second-nature interaction with a minute jealousy. He wanted that. He wanted a love that came naturally.

"I still don't understand how doing nothing is going to make anything better." He said with a stubborn bite in his tone.

"You've done too much," Wifey answered, "And you've pissed her off. Anything more you do at this point will just be lost in that rage. You could buy her a goddamned island and she wouldn't care."

"She must work through her emotions on her own time," Hubby picked up, "the more time she has away from the source of her anger –_you_- the quicker she'll work it out."

The dark-haired vampire glowered at the idea of sitting back and letting his Ana suffer, but the point was solid. He had done the damage, he had tried to fix it, and he had failed. There was nothing he could do, now, expect let it be and hope that centuries of her silent and self-soothing sorrow weren't to be wasted in the most needed time.

* * *

The enormous library was silent, only the steady beating of a young heart and the creaking of an old ladder rang through the impressively large storage room.

Agatha replaced an old book and climbed up higher, trying to ignore the dizzying heights she was reaching in her search for answers. Three books- of varying sizes and age- already rested at the table where she had set up. She needed just one more. Just one topic was left unaccounted for.

As she reached the top shelf, nearly 30 feet off of the ground, her eyes scanned the faded titles on the worn bindings. Her desired topic was obviously taboo, even in this library. She tried to not consider what this "Freegard case" could encompass that could possibly be so offensive as to be denied a place among documentations of genocide, pedophilia and dark arts. Assumptions would only end badly. She wanted the truth, the untainted truth. What is the Freegard case?

The books went on endlessly. Among the title- most of which were symbols and letters that clearly dated back to ancient times- was a blank binding- a small, dark brown book with multiple layers of dust (a rarity in the rather pristine library). With all of the secrecy and negative reactions to the topic she was investigating, one could only suppose that this book held her answers.

Using a delicate grasp, she slid the worn literature from its snug place among the larger peers and began her decent from the mile-high ladder. Her sock-covered feet planted themselves carefully on each rung, the slippery fabric sending her into a mini heart attack each time her foot slid.

Finally, sock met carpet and Agatha basked in momentary relief before scurrying to her claimed table. She took her seat and opened the book, quickly scanning through the first few pages, looking for one word.

"_...-…-…..-….-…Dr. Freegard…."_

_Yes!_

She smiled triumphantly and bounced in her seat, thrilled at her find. Freegard! She'd found it! Freegards, Freegards, Freegards!

"So you found it."

Her celebration stopped at the sound of woman's voice behind her.

The young witch turned and watched as an older vampire's red eyes roamed over the selection of books on the table. A pale hand ran through light-red hair as a light chuckle left parted lips.

"You just do _not _ like being in the dark, huh?" she asked, "_A Brief History of Supernatural Leaders_, _Collegium Cases and Rulings_- _**updated September of 1998**_, oh, and what's that?" The red-haired vampire reached over the teenage girl and picked up the title-less book, quickly reading through the opened pages.

"Ah, yes," She acknowledged solemnly, handing the book back to the confused and aggravated girl, "A terrible situation. Tread carefully, child. Questioning such a delicate topic could elicit less-than-pleasant reactions from a few of the tower's residents."

The girl cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her notebook, scribbling down one of the many phrases she modeled her life after.

"_Ignorance is not bliss. It's oblivion."_

A musical laugh left the woman's lips as she handed back the notebook.

"A breath of fresh air, you are, dear child." She congratulated with a smile as she began to walk away, "May you find your answers."

Agatha watched in a judging confusion as the strange woman disappeared among the shelves and books.

May she find her answers.

You're damned right; she's going to find her answers.

Her attention returned to the small, leather-bound book on the table. Her eyes began to scan over the words, the focal point being _Dr. Freegard._

'_The village council wishes to meet with Dr. and Mrs. Freegard. They have brought in a priest from the main city. Whispers have been given of desires to preform exorcisms on the small children. Exorcisms on children not yet through their seventh year. May whatever holy power there is be with these two- these Jane and Alec Freegard- fore it is the only way they may ever see their eighth year.'_

Agatha paused her reading. This couldn't end well…

* * *

Two and a half hours later, she looked down the intimidating corridor, eyes scanning the dark walls and doors.

She had wanted to find Alec, "talk" to him after reading through the book. While wandering through the immensely large Italian castle, she had found her way to what appeared to be an assistant. After a fun game of charades (the remarkably air-headed woman didn't know sign language like everyone else in this place seemed to), she had eventually told Agatha where Alec's room was. Up a couple of stairs, down a few halls and now she was here. Fifth door on the left. It was that easy. One two three four five. She knew where to go, so why wasn't she going?

Simple. Because she was useless. What the hell was _she _going to do to try and fix something that happened _centuries_ ago? She wasn't emotional and she wasn't a mind reader, so how was she supposed to know what to say, what to do? Just stand here and stare down the hall, waiting for some empathy epiphany? Was it even her place to bring such a terrible memory to light? Jane's reaction was bad enough, God only knows what Alec would do. She liked Alec, and she didn't want to make him hate her.

And he probably would hate her. She dug around in his personal life without his permission and she was, in a sense, making him relive what was bound to be one of his worst memories. Those were grounds for hatred, right?

Yes, from what she had gathered from the media's portrayal of life, those are grounds for hatred. The mission has been deemed too dangerous. Abort. Abort.

She turned around and began to walk away when Alec walked out from a conjoined hall.

"Agatha?" He said to the passing girl, "Is everything alright?"

The shocked almost-thirteen-year old turned to face him. Her mind kept racing with images of him burning, of his sister screaming while their parents watched on, of him yelling at her for snooping through his past and betrayal of an expected trust. No, everything wasn't alright.

Is everything alright?

She nodded, deciding that it was better to leave her findings alone. It happened a really long time ago. Like, a _really_ long time ago. It's water under the bridge.

She tried to walk past him, but his cold hand caught her arm.

"Agatha," he said sternly, his purplish red eyes boring into her silver ones. She looked away, but the intensity of his gaze didn't lessen. Her resolve was quivering. She tried to reclaim her arm, but he was having none of it.

His eyes were burning holes in the back of her head. She tried to ignore it, but he was too good. This game of chicken was going to end with her in the fryer.

All resolve was broken when the vampire boy leaned over and kissed her pale cheek. The feel of his icy lips sent a shock a pleasure through her, sending a soft smile to her full lips. Her few collected tears began to fall from her watery eyes. Alec wasn't having that, lightly brushing away the stray tears.

Aggie turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and borrowing her face into his suit jacket. Alec smiled to himself and returned her desperate hug delicately. He knew that she knew. There was no way she wouldn't have figure it out- she didn't seem to be the type to let questions fester. She was always going to find her answers, and he was never going to stop. To stop her would be to change her, and thinking about the young woman in his arms now- sympathetic for his pain and undoubtedly worried for his reaction-he knew he would never want to change her.

**_A/N2: _**

_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore that she would, never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.  
But darling, you are the only exception._"

_**-The Only Exception by Paramore **_

_**(Marcus and Laviana are the dad and mom, in case you didn't catch that...)  
**_

_**Again, really sorry with how long this took. Real life got its grimy little hands on the steering wheel of my mind for a while there. Apologies.  
**_


	12. Near to You

**_A/N: HunterRaven: _**_Don't be afraid to ask question, it helps me keep my shit in line lol The Freegard Case is important because it's a real-world demonstration of how wide-ranging rules can backfire and cause unnecessary and completely avoidable damage, relating back to how they need to take a second look at Agatha's case to determine if this a special situation where the rules can be tossed out for the sake of the safety of those involved. And Agatha did catch on the potion in the tea, so Blaise's and Capser's plan didn't work. Her crush is her own entirely. And as for Alec, that's up to you how you wish to interpret his emotions lol. Hope that cleared some things up!_

_**I got a review on Lil Red saying that they liked how I had the lyrics at the beginning, sort of preluding to the chapter's plot. So, I think I'll go back to that and see how it works out.**_

_**Chapter Song:**_

_Near to You by A Fine Frenzy  
**~o0o~**_

_"Near to you, I am healing. But its taking so long…I am better, near to you."_

**_~o0o~_**

Purpose was written on Laviana's face as she walked down the stone and brick main hall of the school. She had to speak to the headmaster about Agatha, Casper, and Blaise. The latter two were at risk by association and Aggie was going to have to start school sooner rather than later in light of the Adroits. The school was guarded from evil, but the Collegium was not evil, so those little crisp and clean creeps could get in without a second thought. It was for the good of the students, of course. The Collegium was not, in fact, evil and more often than not was simply looking out for the good of their society. In this particular scenario, though, they were confused. And confusion had the tendency to be dangerous.

And so here she was, on a mission to protect three of her most prized protégés from the chaos of confusion.

"Would you put some pants on!?"

Casper. Why wasn't he in class? It wasn't like him to be late…

"Je porte un pantalon!"

Blaise. That explained it.

"They're tights, ya bloody slag!"

"Leggings!"

"Children." Laviana called to the ginger and noirette down the hall. The teenagers turned around and faced their teacher. "Go to class."

Casper removed his glasses and started quickly pacing towards the seasoned witch, Blaise following behind.

"In a minute," the boy said in a business tone, pointing the glasses at her, "Tell us what the name of the Wicklow Mountains is going on?" he asserted, naming his worshiped homeland in his tirade. His green eyes bore into her blue ones and his usually boyish face was hard as the granite in the aforementioned mountains. The sheepish young man met business.

"Why the hell are we living in the dorms, where is Agatha, why is the faculty so concerned when either Blaise or I are unsupervised and why wouldn't the headmaster answer these **exact **same questions when I asked him last night?" The fifteen year old continued on harshly, his voice deepening in tone and rising in volume as the questions listed off until the entire hall was filled with a booming Irish accent. Shocking, considering who the source was…

She eyed the young man, difficult as it was with him being about two inches above her five foot six. She hadn't been intimidated by height in centuries- her fair share of demons and monsters curing her that _many _years ago- but it definitely didn't hurt his cause.

"The matter is one of delicacy," Laviana answered quietly, addressing both of the young witches, "It has yet to be determined whether or not informing you is the most suitable option."

An electric rage flashed through green eyes as an aggravated Casper stared down at her, sizing her will. When the woman showed no sign of breaking- or even bending- he spoke back to Blaise.

"Let's go, Blaise," He addressed, still not breaking eye contact with his secretive mentor, "Class has started."

The young French girl followed behind the Irish boy silently, too shocked by his assertion of authority to even attempt at breaking the tension that seemed to fill the enormous hall.

Laviana waited tensely, listening as the two sets of footsteps eventually disappeared. They deserved to know, that she was certain of, but she wasn't sure if it was safe or not. Would they be better left in the dark? Isn't it a societal concept that ignorance is bliss?

She sighed and shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about that, there were bigger problems at play.

**~o0o~  
**

The door was open just a slit, allowing just enough room for Laviana to see three separate bodies milling in the office of the headmaster. The conversation was hushed and paranoid, everyone silencing themselves as she walked in. After recognizing that she wasn't a wayward student, the three inhabitants relaxed.

"Yes, yes, come in, Laviana," Headmaster Leon said, waving her further in, "This is Gael, our dorm master, and Roland, our new security master."

The tired witch offered a smile to both, admittedly giving Mr. Roland a brighter one. His brown eyes danced with amusement as his lips tweaked into a smirk. A five o'clock shadow dusted his jawline and complimented the long, dark hair that framed his chiseled face. Why, you are very pretty, Mr. Roland. And just how are you today?

"We all know why we're here-"

"Casper wants answers." Laviana interrupted, tearing her eyes away from the playful stare-down that had ensued between her and Roland.

Headmaster Leon sighed, "Yes, I am very well aware of this. The young man has proven to be quiet the pest in the few hours."

"He won't stop," She warned, "He's a pacifist by nature, but he can be ruthless when it suits him."

"Well it definitely suits him now," Ms. Gael offered, "I was certain there were going to be holes in the side of my head with how hard he was staring at me during the move yesterday."

Roland stepped in then, his Eastern-European accent taking over the room, "We have to be aware of the delicacy of the situation. Rumors are a major concern in this environment. We wouldn't want to insight panic among the students."

"He and Blaise understand the importance of silence." Laviana vouched.

"They don't know anyone well here," The dorm master noted, "In the months that they've been attending classes, I've only ever seen them interact with other students when absolutely necessary. Other than that, it's usually just the two of them."

"If you're certain they won't talk," Europe-boy began, "Then I have no qualms with informing them. Ignorance, after all, is _not _bliss."

"Then it's settled." Leon announced, "Laviana, you shall talk to them later this evening. Now, Agatha-"

"I want her classes." Ana interrupted once again. Leon was seething, shooting her a warning look. He didn't seem to appreciate the interruptions.

"Has her birthday passed?" he asked politely, swallowing his anger.

"It's tomorrow."

"Then the day after, she shall start attending basic classes," he told her simply, "Will she be housed in the dorms?"

This, Laviana did not know. It would be easier, most definitely, but would it be safer? Caius was right, Adroits were terrified of vampires and wouldn't go to the Volturi unless directly demanded to do so. But here, the girl had protection by the hands of her own kind- the hands of highly skilled witches with long histories of working with the Collegium. And the witches didn't drink blood…

"It has yet to be determined."

"Well figure it out," Leon snipped, running a hand through short, blonde hair, "I've enough going on at this school without Adroits and underage witches running around."

Laviana took that as her dismissal and left the office, walking back to her private one.

Wandering through empty corridors that echoed the sounds of classrooms and magic, she felt eyes on her. Not uncommon here, what with many children practicing invisibility as well as conjuring a number of passed souls often leading to being watched- intentional or not.

In front of her office door, Ana sighed to herself before opening the heavy wooden door that led her inside. Unceremoniously, she plopped into a seat and slid down- forgoing any concepts of posture or politeness in search of comfort. What the hell did it matter, anyway? She was alone here, it wasn't like there was anyone to impress.

"Anxious?"

Blue eyes shot open and peered to the side, where they saw Mr. Security Man sitting cross-legged atop her desk. She sat up instantly.

"How'd you get in here?" She questioned fretfully, knowing full well that he didn't come in through the door.

He shot her a stunned and inquisitive look before gesturing to the room around him- walls and shelves adorned with objects and items of various magical importance.

"Magic." He told her frankly.

Her senses seemed to come back to her as her mouth made a small 'O', realizing the simple answer. She groaned at her stupidity and fell back against the chair, sinking lower into it.

"Yes, I am very anxious." She told him shortly, answering his question.

"Why?" He inquired.

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, "Because it's all going to hell. I've got two innocent witches wrapped into a game they have nothing to do with, I've got another innocent witch as the center of the game, I've put an entire student body unknowingly at risk of an abrupt Collegium intervention of their lives and now I've got to go to the Volturi and inform them of the new developments while also deciding whether or not Agatha stays there or comes here and I really don't want to do that. So yes, I'm anxious."

Roland nodded- though he knew she couldn't see him- and continued with the conversation. "Why are you worried about the Volturi? From what I understand, they are friends to the school."

"Yes," she confirmed, "And they're friends to me, personally. But one of the leaders and I…we have a….sorted past of recent and…it's just complicated."

The Ireland native sighed and fell forward, planting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. "I wanna take a nap."

Roland chuckled and came down from the desk, walking to the woman and crouching down.

"Then take a nap," He told her softly, "The girl doesn't even have the option of being here for another two days. Give yourself a break and recharge. You're wasting too much energy worrying."

"Am I not supposed to worry when everything is going wrong?" She questioned, her words still mumbled by her hands.

He chuckled again and laid a hand on her fallen shoulder, "Just remember: Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not alright-"

"It's not the end," she finished for him, a smile evident through the mutter.

* * *

She was walking down a dying street, the project houses covered in vines and mold. Cracks broke the side walk and pot holes littered the road. Shattered bottles and cigarette buds decorated the over-grown grass and weeds that lined the walking path. As she walked down the desolate street, a younger, more lost looking Agatha gave a quick glance to a fenced-in yard across the street. The gate was hanging by a hinge, the windows of the house were boarded and the small patch of grass was nothing more than unkempt wild flowers and garbage. The corners of an old "Beware of Dog" sign were wrapped around the chains of the chain-link fence. The sign was there, but not the dog. Her heart stopped, but not her legs. The child picked up her pace, the hem of her dirty and worn, orange dress getting caught between the white-tight covered legs. Her little hands grabbed the straps of her three-year old back pack tightly as her generic Mary-Janes pounded the cement sidewalk. The mean ole dog was loose.

Her house was just three doors down. She was so close. She could get home and stay in all night and not have to worry about the scary dog.

There was a bark. Still running, _she turned her face to look. _

Agatha jerked awake just as the blind dog attacked. She was silently panting as she sat up, only to be knocked down again by a startling clap of thunder. Her body made a 'thud' when she landed on the hard floor, falling from the bay window seat. Clammy hands braced against carpet as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Upright, she rubbed her sore eyes before looking around her. The library was dark, only a few wall candles every meter or so lighting the large room. As her eyes adjusted to low light levels, Agatha felt around her, knowing she had fallen asleep reading. A flash of lightning bathed the room in a momentary, bright light. The moment was just long enough for her to get the book.

Lethargically, Agatha hoisted herself back onto the window seat, ready to go back to sleep. She wasn't certain if she had an official room or not. She knew vampires didn't need sleep, that their rooms were really just a matter of privacy, so maybe they forgot that she actually needed a place for physical rest. No matter, she'd be fine here. Either way, she didn't want to impose. She was already in their house and snooping through their lives, might as well not test the waters any more than she had.

Leaning against the wall, Aggie cuddled the book in arms like a teddy bear and began to try to sleep. The process was known to take a while, especially now with the fecking voices. They weren't as bad as the first week, but they were still there- little tiny whispers in the back of her mind as she tried to rest. As if she didn't think too much, already.

Blaise and Casper had spoken to her about it. They said it was normal, that the same thing had happened to them around her age. She had concluded that this was apparently some kind of magical "coming of age" thing. Great. She was already bleeding on a monthly basis, like she needed schizophrenia added on to her list of pubescent woes.

A blast of cold air slipped through the cracks in the window sill, kissing her bare toes with its bitterness. She shivered and grimaced. This wasn't the good kind of cold. This wasn't security and solitude. This was exposure and abandonment. She didn't like this cold.

Another blast of wind battered the windows as a bolt of lightning set of a roaring crack of thunder. Her heart rate jumped at the impossibly large sound and the little girl inside her cowered from the frightening storm. There was nothing to be afraid of; she knew that, she knew that well. Hell, she even enjoyed a good storm every now and then. But this was different. She was already in fear, at least subconsciously. The woman who had saved her from probable death had left her in a palace full of people who, by all intents of nature, should be more than willing to kill her. She hardly knew anybody here, the people she _did _know she didn't know well enough to feel comfortable bothering them.

Just as she thought this, an icy hand brushed long, light blonde hair behind her ear. Serenity washed over her at the touch and she leaned into the soft touch. She liked this cold. This was a safe cold. Lightning flashed once more, and Agatha looked up into the burgundy eyes she knew were there. Adoration and desire swirled in the wine-red color that seemed to captivate her so easily in recent days.

The forever-thirteen year old kneeled down to her seated level and leaned closer to her, his cool lips hovering just over her recently exposed ear.

"Happy birthday, Agatha." He offered her quietly, pressing a kiss against the top of her jaw. Maybe it was the late hour- she assumed it was already "tomorrow" in accordance with the birthday wish-, maybe it was her girlish crush getting the better of her, but she couldn't stop the smile and blush that graced her tired face as she turned away from the boy in attempts to hide her embarrassment. He wasn't deterred in the least, trailing a line of kisses down the soft curve of her jaw. Her smile widened as he kissed up her red cheek, his lips getting closer and closer to her own. Just as his brushed her's, she ducked away, pressing herself against the window's glass. He looked up at her in question. Still smiling, she shook her head 'no'.

"No?" He questioned lightheartedly, standing up. She bit her lower lip and shook her head again, laughter dancing in her silver eyes. A mischievous smirk pulled at Alec's lips. He braced his hands on the small of her back and pulled her towards, forcing the girl's knees to land on the window seat. Face-to-face with his prey, Alec leaned in.

Agatha reclined backwards and rolled her lips in, taking away what the vampire boy so desperately wanted. He cocked an eyebrow. She brought a hand between them and showed him the second sign he'd taught her: No.

He sighed and chuckled.

"And why not?" He asked, knowing very well that she didn't know enough mannerisms to give him a reason. Judging by her look of annoyance, she had caught on to his ploy.

Her lips popped out as she considered her response. Alec watched in fiendish delight as her pink tongue wet the lush lips he so dreadfully wished to claim. White teeth nibbled on light, rosy skin and the young man suppressed a shiver just as a delicate hand tilted his chin up, bringing his eyes back to her's.

"_Why?_" She signed. He smiled, bringing the back of his hand to trace down her smooth face.

"I've wanted those lips from the moment I saw you." He told her truthfully, his voice getting slightly deeper as he lost himself in the memory of his instantaneous obsession.

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"_Two weeks."_

Alec chuckled darkly, passing his thumb over the plump, pink pieces of his fixation. "Two weeks too long."

A devious little smirk graced her lips for a moment, just before she wrapped her lips around the digit. Alec froze, watching her dancing eyes intently. The little minx.

Her tongue flattened and rolled against his thumb, making the young vampire before her shiver with delight. Her plump lips tightened into a smile as she pulled from him. A small groan escaped his lips as he smothered his animalistic urges yet again. Red eyes peered into silver as an amused smirk crossed his features.

Solid arms wrapped around a slim waist and Alec hoisted the small teen up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso- so as not to fall backwards- and her hands rested on his shoulders. She shot him a questioning look.

"Heidi's prepared a guest room for you," He informed her softly, "It's time for you to go to bed."

She smiled tenderly and her eyelids began to droop, having been suddenly reminded of the hour and the exhaustion she faced. Her arms snaked lightly around his neck as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, very quickly succumbing to temptation of slumber while her escort exited the library.

Alec smiled to himself as he strode through the castle with Agatha asleep in his arms. Her soft breaths were the sweetest music, her limp body the most welcomed of pressures, her alluring blood the most endurable seduction.

Too soon, they stood in front of the readied guest quarters. Swiftly, Alec opened the door while carefully stepping inside. An orange glow was cast over the purple room.

"_It's not _**_purple_**_, Alec. It's a plum base with Eggplant and Gunmetal accents and Byzantium and Lavender highlights."_

The young vampire rolled his eyes at the memory of Sulpicia's scolding. Like he gave a damn about the rules, regulations, and terminology of decorating. The room was purple. Plain and simple.

Repressing the memory, the young man laid his fellow thirteen-year old down atop the dark-purple comforter and cast a gray blanket over her. The blonde girl moaned softly and pulled the blanket tighter, tucking it right under her pale chin as she moved into a fetal position. Alec smiled once more and leaned over her, resting a light kiss on the sleeping witch's temple. His smile grew as he watched the corner of her pink lips pull into a tiny little grin.

_**Review please**_


	13. Say (All I Need)

_**A/N: So, uh, sorry. That's my bad...if it's any consolation, I got a B on my Trig final...so...yeah...**_

_**Larcian: **Lol, best of luck with that :)  
_

_**Nicole: **Boom! Next button! ...a month late...but whatever...I passed my classes...  
_

_**HunterRaven: **I went full on CSI here. You don't even know. I went through about 12 pages of Google results trying to figure it out because I couldn't get a definitive answer for myself. However, I must report back that I do not believe it is the same model. Cara has more defined cheeks, darker and longer brows, different color eyes and thinner lips. But it was close. I may have lost a sliver of sanity to this lol  
_

_**Anyway, thank to **PinkAzn, HermioneandMarcus,Lillia, Guest, and MorningStar, **for reviewing my last chapter. I'm extremely happy to hear from you guys and I really am sorry that I've been so bad with my updates for the past few months. But my finals are done, I've been accepted to all of my colleges and my life should be slowing down a bit, so hope for the future.**  
_

_**Also, I found some pictures online of what I kind of imagine Laviana and Casper to look like. Links in my profile if you're interested.  
**_

_**Chapter Song:  
**_

_Say (All I Need) by One Republic  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

_"Do you know where your heart is? Do you think you can find it?...Do you know where your love is? Do you think that you lost it?"  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

Ow.

That was the first conscious thought in Agatha's mind as she awoke on her thirteenth birthday. A pressure behind her left eye kept her grounded, threatening her with great pain if she tried to move. And so, she remained still, resting her tired body on the soft, warm bed.

Cold lips pressed against her temple lightly, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Good morning," A melodious, smooth voice greeted quietly, "Are you okay?"

She dug a pale hand out from under the heavy throw blanket that rested atop her and gave him a half-hearted "so-so" sign.

He chuckled gently and began to stroke her hair.

"It's going to get worse before it get better." He told her truthfully. She pouted out her lower lip and squinted her already closed eyes tighter. He laughed quietly at her reaction. "You'll survive," He promised, kissing her cheek. She smiled, despite the head pains, and peeked through her lashes.

The room was dimly lit- thank God. A warm light shone over Alec's face, giving the young vampire an almost holy look as the glow colored the edges of his dark hair caramel. The intensity of his garnet eyes was lessened into a deep mahogany as he gazed at her resting form- a minuscule smile on his full lips. Agatha smiled at his adoration before snaking her recently freed hand to catch his. The young man's dark eyes looked into her light ones in question. She grinned at him tenderly and tapped the bed, silently requesting his company.

All too eager to comply, the boy quickly bolted around the bed and laid down next to her. Slowly- in regards to the headache- Agatha tuned over and rested her head on his chest (covered in a cashmere material of some sort, much to her delicate skin's delight). She wrapped her arm over his torso in a light hug as he caressed her cotton covered side casually.

Content for the time, Agatha began to relax, allowing her body to dance along the border of slumber. Stinging with the desire for sleep, her silver eyes did a quick survey of the room- a paranoid habit from a month past that was recently reinforced by the apparitions that seemed to follow her around Laviana's home. All doors were closed, no item seemed to be obviously out of place, and Alec was here. So long as Alec was near, she felt safe.

Alec listened easily as her breathing slowed, her body relaxing against his for the second time that day and the sun hadn't even fully risen. Half-conscious, the newly thirteen year old girl snuggled closer to him.

Today was going to be a good day.

**~o0o~  
**

The day wore on as Agatha lounged in Alec's embrace. Never once did the idea of moving break through the hell of her increasing migraine. She was just going to lay right here until the pain passed.

A slight knock on the door sent amplified shock waves through her pounding head. Alec quietly called the guest inside as Aggie grimaced and shut her eyes tighter. The joints of the door creaked and someone tip-toed into the room. Agatha's ever-in tuned mind's eye followed the invading creature as it moved to her side of the bed and leaned down. Soft lips gently pressed against her temple.

"Happy birthday, cheeky," The delicate Irish voice greeted, "How ya holdin' up?"

In response, she huddled further against her vampire teddy bear. The teddy's cold hand ran down her sleeved arm in a comforting gesture.

"It's only a matter of hours, luv. Hang in there." Laviana told her, petting the girl's soft, blonde tresses.

"How long does this usually last?" Alec asked quietly, only vaguely recalling the hours of pain before being burned on the thirteenth anniversary of his and Jane's birth.

"The first twelve hours of her thirteenth year." The redheaded Irish told him. "From the exact minute she was born thirteen years ago to the twelve hour equivalent."

Alec nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around the girl's waist. Laviana kissed her once more before heading for the door.

Silver eyes opened carefully and watched their mentor leave. Something was different about her. Or _not _different, maybe. She seemed back to normal, in a way. That was good. She liked the normal Laviana.

* * *

Silently, Laviana shunt the door to the far guest room. Satisfied with soft 'click' of the lock, she turned and began down the residential hall towards the almost always occupied work-room of the three kings. She had no idea how they always seemed to have so much on their plates, but she guessed that running an entire species couldn't be easy.

As she descended a small, cramped staircase below the surface of the Earth, muffled yelling caught her attention. Aro and Caius were fighting again. Shocking.

On her way down the tiny hall- barely wide enough for two children shoulder to shoulder- she met an amused Demetri.

"Good luck." He whispered in a sadistically humored voice as they slid pass each other. She rolled her eyes and continued forward. Aro and Caius fight all of the time; it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Laviana pushed open the old doors and stepped into the dimly light room.

The first thing she noticed was Aro working quietly by himself.

The second: Caius was yelling at Marcus in Italian.

The third- and most shocking: Marcus was yelling back.

Aro looked up from his writing and smiled gently at the confused and slightly frightened witch.

"Tacere!" He shouted abruptly, silencing the two passionate vampires. Though their voices had ceased, fire still blazed behind their red eyes as they turned to address her. Marcus's fire dulled. He broke eye contact almost as quickly as he made it.

She looked back to Aro, who made a kind smile and honest eyes waiting for her.

"Perhaps you and I could speak separately," She suggested, not wanting to risk angering either Marcus or Caius further.

"Of course, dear." He confirmed with the gentleness of a loving father before glaring at a seething Caius and an oddly shameful Marcus. Aro placed a hand of the small of Ana's back and led her out the far door, into a much more accommodating hall. The pair strolled in silence for a few moments- wishing to be out of ear shot of the other two kings- when Laviana began to tale the current events to him.

"But I'm concerned of moving her again," She confessed at the end of her tale, "It takes time for anyone to adapt to new surroundings and I don't want to overwhelm her. I feel as though I've done enough of that in the past month."

Aro smiled at the woman's self-directed anger. Laviana was a care-taker by nature. She always had distaste for the idea of causing innocent people distress. A rather welcome comparison to the sadists- himself included- that occupied this castle.

"It _has_ only been a month, hasn't it?" He started with a smile and his usual, whimsical voice. "And in that month she's capture the heart of one of my guards, built a small army of people who'd be willing to go to war for her, and adapted to her world without a twitch or a sneer."

"Have you forgotten the first two weeks?" Ana challenged, "She holed up in her room and adamantly denied the existence of this- _her_- world."

"Reasonable suspicion," He brushed off lightly before dropping into a more serious manner, "She is strong, Ana. She will be perfectly alright. She was made for this, after all."

The Irish witch nodded, running a hand through short, copper locks. There was no reason to believe that Agatha would have any difficulty adjusting to the school, seeing as how easily she adjusted to Volterra each time she's been here. Now that she knows this world, she seems to accept every aspect of it with ease and grace, even desire when considering how she's always reading some form of non-fiction pulled from the libraries. So there was no reason to be honestly concerned about her being integrated into the school. She would work quietly and diligently, minding herself and her place while testing her personal boundaries. She would be different at school then how she was at home. So she should be fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine.

"I know you worry," Aro told her softly, pulling her from her taxing thoughts. "But you can't hold her forever."

She nodded again, taking a shaky breath and blinking away tears.

"I know," she started, her voice cracking as it tried to stable itself, "I know. I just feel like I've failed her. In the most important month of her life- when I was to be preparing her what is happening _now_- I was consumed with my personal dramas. I've been selfish. I'm just lucky that Blaise and Casper were there to explain some things to her while I played the role of absentee." Her shoulders sagged and she fell against the wall, guilt overpowering her.

A cold hand lightly pulled her forward, leading her hand and resting it in the crook of his arm.

With all of the grace that only Aro could possess, he led her through the halls for a moment stopped in time. She didn't know how long they wandered, but it was long enough for her restless mind to tire. Aro, the sneaky bastard he was, dropped her off at a bench in one of the courtyards.

The courtyard right outside Marcus's window.

**~o0o~  
**

"_You _made an impression." Caius commented, his classic snark accompanying the words.

Marcus growled.

Caius snorted.

With a groan, the younger vampire fell into his chair, resting his head in his hands.

"She seemed different, didn't she?" Caius continued, knowingly bothering him, "More like herself. I wonder what changed."

Marcus didn't have to wonder. It was obvious to him- as he has seen it many times before.

Laviana had a crush.

The bonds were always rather weak at this stage. A soft, pink, fragile line was connecting her to one whom he could not see. Over the centuries, she had had many crushes and even a few courtships. Though, through all of these romantic adventures, one thing remained consistent. Regardless of how strong or weak her romantic ties became, her tie to him was always there. No matter whom she became infatuated with, she was still connected to him. Now, however, that's gone. And it bothered him. Quite a lot.

Maintaining silence, Marcus pulled his chair closer to the table- covered in a variety of folders and papers and informative text- and picked up the file left by Aro, continuing the work.

~o0o~

Hours passed and the two present vampires grew restless in their work induced boredom. Sometimes the life of royalty wasn't as glorious as the common people have been led to believe.

Caius- never one to handle monotony with any kind of grace- took to bothering his brother.

Marcus snarled lowly as the tenth rubber band of the past few minutes hit the side of his face.

The blonde vampire chuckled and reached for another, firing just as Aro returned.

"Lovely shot, Brother," He remarked with a smile as the band hit Marcus on the temple.

Sighing, the youngest of the three stood and handed a file of papers to his recently returned brother. As the other leader grabbed the folder, Marcus left the room through the main entrance. Dodging into access hallways and around forgotten corners- lessening the chances of running into a guard or (Gods forbid) a wife. He wasn't in the mood to talk, as per usual, and he just wanted to shut away in his room to wallow in self-pity. He was good at wallowing.

The door swung open as he stepped in and moved to the chair by the window. Over the centuries the palace had changed drastically. As it stands, if it wasn't for the commission of talented artists by a mindful Sulpicia over the years, no one would have an idea on what the home originally was. And still, through countless bouts of reconstruction and deconstruction and all other forms of construction, Marcus's desire for a courtyard view was always met. The manicured pieces of nature did the incredible job of reminding him of the beauty in this world. The gardens were tiny glimmers of hope in a bleak world.

And today, the enclosure seemed a little more beautiful.

Curled up on a far, stone bench, Laviana rested peacefully. Red hair framed her pale, slightly freckled face. Berry lips curved into a content smile and pale lashes fluttered against delicate cheeks as she turned onto her back. Her striking blue eyes opened leisurely, staring up at the late autumn sky of Northern Italy. Her chest rose as she took in a relaxed breath.

Marcus smiled to himself and turned his eyes away, not wanting to intrude on her much needed peace.

* * *

Smoke ruptured from the cast iron cauldron as Blaise mindlessly dropped in more parsley. Her partner fell into a fit of coughs and hacking as the smoke expanded. Blaise didn't notice.

"Blaise!" Genevieve yelled as she grabbed the girl's wrist, yanking her away from the smoldering concoction. "What the hell?"

"J'desole," she apologized softly, her mind still lost in a wandering thoughts. Deep brown eyes stared at the far end of the room. At the corner table stood two young men. One had shaggy brown hair that always seemed the fall into his eyes. He was reading form a text box as his partner mixed in ingredients. The partner had red, curly hair tucked behind his pale, slightly freckled ears. Bright green eyes were focused on the task before him, as well as the tasks in the near future. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Blaise." Genevieve called again, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face. The fourteen year old looked back at her teacher-assigned partner.

"The hell is the matter with you?" The St. Louis native asked as she started on the project once more.

"Nothing," Blaise replied, her French accent getting thicker, as it did when she lied.

She could feel Genevieve staring at her- waiting for her to break. But she wasn't going to. No, sir, she would not break. That silly little American wasn't going to break her.

~2 minutes~

"I think I like Casper."

Genevieve looked up from the potion book and cocked a light brown eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?" The American asked, turning her attention back to the project.

"Je ne sais pas," A dejected Blaise sighed as she toyed with a vial of iguana scales.

"Have you always liked him?" Gene asked in feigned interest as she carefully sprinkled Satyr horn powder in the cauldron.

"No."

"Then what changed?"

Blaise didn't respond. She didn't know what changed, what made her suddenly have a crush on one of her only friends. Why did she suddenly love the scattered freckles across his face? Or the flame red hair that fell into tamed curls, or the prominent green of his eyes whose only competitor were his high cheekbones?

Unknowingly staring, she fell into an almost animalistic thrill as she watched him work. His concentration was fierce- a fire burning behind green that even she, from across the room, could see. Fire was her specialty, after all.

Yet suddenly, her world went frozen when his gaze shot form his project and met her dark eyes. The fire from concentration was still burning as he looked at her. It was like he was staring into her soul. She loved it.

Their gazes held strong, his fire never dying, until the instructor came over to address Blaise and Genevieve.

"How's the potion coming, ladies?" The middle-aged man with graying hair questioned with a humorous air.

"All's fine in our world," Gene told him with a smile.

Blaise- eye contact broken- could still feel Casper staring at her. The intensity of it made her shiver.

"Cold?" The teacher asked in a way that said "Deal with it, because I'm not turning up the heat".

"Chills," She waved off, her accent making the English term nearly unrecognizable.

The teacher nodded and the feeling of fire subsided. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, Blaise noticed that Casper's attention had returned to helping his partner, though the fire was gone.

Genevieve scoffed.

"If you tell a soul…" Blaise growled quietly, leaving the threat open-ended.

Genevieve just smiled and held up her hands in a gesture of innocence.

_**By the by, the foreign languages (non-English) are all Google Translate babies. I try my best to get the correct verb formation and everything, but I apologize if anything is wrong.  
**_

_**Review please  
**_


	14. My Favorite Things

_**A/N: 2:35 am. Bedtime.**_

_**Nicole: ** __Well, I hope your human mind can take what's coming next lol_

_**MorningStar: **Thank you so much :) And yes, Aro is rather clever, isn't he? lol  
_

_**Larcian: ***Dem feels*  
_

_**Anyway, I've had my contacts in for over 18 hours and I want to take them out. PEACE, MUTTAFUCKAS!  
**_

_***Also, all necessary conversions and translations will now be provided in a second A/N at the end of the chapter*  
**_

_**Chapter Song:  
**_

_****Favorite Things by Avila  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

_****"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad..._

_I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel...so bad."  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

Helen glided through the –quite literally- lifeless halls of the Irish castle in thoughtful silence. Two hundred years had proven itself to be marginally torturous to the long-dead child who, in all honesty, wanted nothing more than to join her equally dead parents on the "other side".

But she couldn't do that. Not yet, at least. She refused to allow herself escape until _it _was gone. Not until _it_ was no longer a deadly threat to another living soul, as it had been proven to be towards her own, would she leave. And she wasn't alone in this conviction, either. The others, spanning greatly in age, time and cause of death, had all silently agreed to remain here, in this castle, until all others were safe from _it. _

_It _appears in the figure of a man, silhouetted in the physical formation of _its _own evil. The darkness of despair, death and pain covered the human-shaped creature head to toe, allowing no hope of identifying the being. Helen wasn't sure that this was a problem in her infant years of death, but her ignorance was quickly disproven.

At the turn of the 20th century-about thirty years after her demise and the subsequent closing of the once rented out castle- a young woman with apparently infinite amounts of wealth purchased the property privately. Helen, along with some her fellow non-living friends, watched with curiosity as the poster-child for Irish beauty moved herself into the haunted dwelling. Nothing would have been particularly interesting about the experience, were it not for the introduction of magic.

The pale-skinned red head would off-handedly mumbled spells and incantations as she observed certain rooms. In response, items would appear out of thin air and arrange themselves as she commanded them to. It was a spectacle for the past-life onlookers, that was without question. But more so than that, it was hope. Perhaps this magic user, this witch, would be able to rid this world of _it, _thus allowing the restless spirits peace.

Helen, being the youngest at her age of death and thus the most powerful (however _that _worked), was chosen to be their representative. One night in the early years of the century, she contacted the witch- Laviana.

The young woman seemed to be perfectly comfortable holding a conversation with a ghost girl- much to Helen's relief- but had delivered unfortunate news. While she, the witch, had felt the evil presence when she first toured the castle, there was nothing she could do about it without knowing the specific nature of the creature.

As it turns out, evil has many categories and subcategories and subcategories of subcategories. _Perhaps,_ the witch had said, _if I were younger, I would be pure enough to execute the creature without a magical agonist specific to its evil. However, I have seen, been tempted by, and partaken in too much in my centuries to be able to blindly do away with faceless evil._

And so they were stuck. The creature had yet to leave any clues as to its identity and Laviana has yet to acquire a student pure enough in naïveté and yet powerful enough to dispose of _it._

And _it _was well aware of this. Helen could feel the creature watching her wandering, a particular sense of cockiness overtaking the atmosphere. _It _had gotten rather full of itself in recent years, its power growing with the introduction of life to the home. _It _felt unstoppable, and she wasn't so sure _it _was wrong.

As she thought this, a thought overcame her. A slimy, croaked, disturbed voice whispered into her mind, "_She will be mine."_

_Agatha,_ Helen thought in response, fear gripping at her. The voice chuckled darkly at the recognition before slithering out of her soul.

The twelve year old girl had been gone for days- along with Laviana- but had made a lasting impression on the non-physical inhabitants of the castle. She was young, intelligent, and living. These three aspects- youth, intelligence and life- were each coated in power. And what was _its _goal, other than power?

_It _wanted to take her power- her youth, her mind and her life- and leaver her worthless physical remains. And no one here was capable of stopping this.

_Please,_ Helen silently begged of the God she once so strongly believed in, _remain with her. Protect her, as we cannot._

* * *

"I need to get her clothes." The Irish woman mumbled to herself, sitting in a chair and tapping her colorless fingernails against her pale temple.

"If she doesn't have clothes, what in the world is she wearing now?" Athenadora asked her stressed friend in a joking manner, trying to lift the woman's spirits.

Laviana sighed and adjusted her position, leaning forward and planting her arms on her knees. "The clothes she has now are hardly appropriate for any kind of public setting," the witch said, "God only knows how old they are. You can see the stitching of where she had to sew up a hole or tear. Hell, her pajamas may as well be patchwork."

"So take her shopping." Sulpicia said simply.

Ana shook her head. "She's in no state for shopping. I'm going to have to get her some basics today, though. I just don't know her sizes-"

"Small, 40 or 36- or 8, if you're going back to the UK- and 70B, or 32B for the UK." Sulpicia listed off easily, as though it were no consideration at all.

"Al…right," Ana replied, nodding her head slightly, "I'll hold you to that."

The woman lifted herself from the over-stuffed, French-vintage chair and moved to the door of the wives' sitting room. Before leaving, she turned to the two vampires.

"Just a reminder," She began to tell them, "When she awakens, she will be brimming with power- power that has yet to determine its purpose."

"Ana," Athenadora interrupted, "We've dealt with newborn armies, werewolves and egocentric vegetarians. I think we'll be fine."

The ancient witch shrugged and continued out the door.

**~o0o~**

"Agatha, calm down." Alec said soothingly from his place on the other side of the room. The _destroyed _room. "This is perfectly normal."

She wasn't paying attention to his pathetic lies, though. No, the thirteen year old was too focused on terrifyingly staring at her glowing hands. A purple hue had taken over the appendages and caused a fuss to erupt within Agatha's already swirling mind. Why was she glowing? Was she radioactive!? Can radioactivity _be _purple!? Or lavender…or periwinkle…or whatever…

And what happened before? She was lying in bed and then…And what happened to the room!? It looked like a fecking war zone! And she had done it! She made that happen with her mind! With her _bloody _mind!

_Perfectly normal,_ she mentally scoffed, mocking his certainly false words, _nothing about this __**normal**__, perfect or otherwise._

"Agatha…" Alec started again, slowly approaching the frightened girl.

She looked up when she heard her name. Seeing his advancement, she gasped in shock and blinked- teleporting for the second time. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different room.

"Hello, child." A feminine voice greeted. Agatha turned and recognized the red-haired vampire from the library, "Did you find your answers?"

She didn't respond. She didn't know how. Had she found answers to the Freegards? Yes. But now she was here, confused beyond reason with about a million other questions sprinting around her head. Well, at least the headache from earlier was gone.

"I'd take the silence as a 'no', if I were you, Sully." A blond vampire laughed before she turned her attention to the confused witch, "Laviana shall return in time, Cucciola."

"Why do you keep using that term?" "Sully" asked in amused exhaustion, "You know Caius _hates _dogs."

The blonde woman smiled devilishly. "You just answered yourself."

Sully chuckled and shook her head before turning her attention back to Agatha. "Please, child, make yourself comfortable. There is nothing to fear."

Of that, Aggie wasn't so sure. She trusted that the two women before her met no harm; that was certain. What she _didn't _trust was herself. After her episode a few minutes ago- the one that ended with a desk toppled over, a mirror shattered and a comforter singed- she wasn't convinced that those near her were safe.

The blonde one seemed to sense her hesitations.

"Oh, come now, darling," She scolded lightly, "Come sit with me."

Carefully, the infant witch crept to the old fainting couch on which the vampire woman sat. The blonde blood-sucker slid down the length of the couch, allowing Agatha to sit in between her and the high-curled arm. And so she did.

Sully chuckled and moved her attention back to what she was doing before the interruption. This was, apparently, tuning her cello…

The blonde vampire rose from the couch as Agatha sat and glided towards an exquisite vanity, picking up a white, wicker basket from the wooden counter. In the basket was a set of items- the only one of which Agatha recognized was a silver encrusted brush. The vampire turned and smiled kindly at the girl, motioning with a finger for her to turn around.

Conceding, the witch did, tucking one leg atop the cushion and facing the couch's arm. As the vampire woman sat behind her, Agatha looked down at her hands.

Still glowing, her fingers began picking at the frayed ends of her sleeves, looping through worn holes or twirling loose threads. The purple glow around her hands increased in intensity for a moment or two when the back of a cold hand brushed against her neck. The mass of her hair- long and tangled from hours of sleep- was lifted off her back. A slight, tugging pressure caught her attention as the woman behind her began brushing softly. Soon enough, the repetitive nature of the action began lulling her into a state of calm.

As the nameless vampire worked on her hair, Agatha heard the sound of deep, soothing music coming from where Sully was. The tune was almost recognizable to the young woman. She was positive she had heard it somewhere before…

While she was thinking this, the woman behind her began humming along. Sully sang in turn, her light voice carrying a nearly perfect complement to the other's deeper hum. The accompaniment of the nonsensical voicings answered an unspoken question for Agatha. She had _definitely _heard this song before. But where?

As Sully started the repetitive loop again, the hummings changed.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," The blonde vampire sang as she brushed a severely tranquil Agatha's hair. "Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings…these are a few of my favorite things."

Yes, she knew this song. It was from some movie she watched in school a long, long time ago…and again when Alec "babysat" her during Laviana's date. God, that felt like a lifetime ago…

She couldn't remember what the movie was about, but she recalled the song clearly. She had taken it to heart when she was younger- having often found herself "feeling sad". A young Aggie would hide in her room and pull out one of the many papers she had hoarded. On the backs of old homework assignments or "Academic Achievement" awards, she would draw happy things, like apple pies or cute kitties or pretty dolls. What started as crayon scribbles eventually advanced into detailed sketches as the years progressed. She was proud of her self-taught skills, but always found a lingering disappointment in the drawings. No one would ever see her work, no one would ever tell her that they were good…that _she _was good. She'd never get that reassurance that everyone so desperately craved.

Drowned in the sorrow of the past, her mind paused its thoughts. With nothing else occupying her mind, the sounds of harmonized singing penetrated.

"When the dog bites," two feminine voices, one high and one low, sang, "When the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad…

_I simply remember my favorite things,_ Agatha sang along mentally.

"…and then I don't feel…" the vampires continued aloud, "…so bad…"

The sound of the cello carried on after the voices stopped seamlessly continuing the song unaided. Lulled back into a serene state, Agatha's gaze drifted downward. The glowing had stopped. She smiled.

* * *

The back of Alec's cold hand traced the contours of Aggie's delicate face, the chilledness bringing a pink tinge to her cheek. Her silver eyes lazily focused on the television screen, watching as characters controlled by Felix and Afton battle an army of…something…

Skillfully, his hand trailed to her hair, brush across the soft, tied back strands as she rested her head on his lap. His hand felt along one of the twin braids Athenadora had crafted out of the blonde silk, lacing the hair through his fingers. He tugged gently in effort to get her attention. Her head turned and silver eyes looked up at him in tolerated inquisition. He smiled down at her.

She looked unquestionably adorable with her "frost bitten" cheeks and button nose and her large, light eyes- eyes that held within them a thousand words never spoken. The most prominent of the words currently seemed to be "What the hell?".

His easy grin never fading, Alec leaned down and placed a silent kiss at the center of her forehead. When he moved away he could see her smile just as she slid away from his lap and sat up, facing him. Her expression was as gentle as ever and her eyes- that just seconds ago spoke volumes- were mimed. What were once formed words were now raw emotions- happiness, adoration, thankfulness, infatuation and so many, many others that he simply could not place.

Then, with the special blend of grace and cunning that only witches have, she stole a kiss. It was a simple gesture in originality- a sweet little peck on the lips- but it certainly didn't stay that way. Alec took control, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. She shivered under his touch as her hands timidly traveled up the front of his gray, cashmere sweater. His lips caught her top between them and he sucked lightly. In response- as silent as ever, mind you- she stirred and grabbed two handfuls of the expensive sweater, tugging him closer.

Alec's eyes rolled back as she began to moved her lips around his, her pine and vanilla scent overwhelming him in the most fantastic of ways. The sound of her erratic heart brought him out the daze, however. That's right…human's need air…

Concerned, he ended the kiss, leaving the young witch audibly- quietly, but _audibly_- gasping for air. Bare lids were heavy over her hazed eyes and the flush that once took only the apples of her cheeks had advanced beyond the small perimeter. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed the top of her pink ear. He felt her body- was shaking with ragged breaths- relax and slump against him. Still smiling, Alec wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer. She, in turn, rested a pale hand atop his thigh and nuzzled against his cool neck.

The couple sat for hours, both only about one half conscious to the external world. Too enamored with each other- with simply being near the other- the supernatural teenagers lost sight of that around them. Reality didn't matter and time was of no affect where they were, bodies molded into the other, thoughts frozen for a moment in eternity and worlds consisting of only one other person. Powers, immortality, law breaking, _heart _breaking, didn't matter. It was just them; just them in their perfect little slice of forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Agatha's sizes in US sizing measures are Small (shirts and jackets and whatnot), 6 and 32A.  
**_

_**"Cucciola" is an Italian term of endearment. I've been told it means "puppy". I thought it'd be fun, considering Caius and the wolves lol  
**_

_**I think that's it...I don't know...my eyes hurt...  
**_

_**Anyway, please review my lovelies. I'm going to have a brownie and go to bed at...2:52 in the morning...wonderful  
**_


	15. Everybody

_**A/N: This should have been up last week, but some shit happened. It's still actually happening, but after a few days it's been easier to ignore.**_

_**Anyway:  
**_

_**Nicole: **Simply for the purpose of torture, my dear. You see, I'm really a closeted sadist lol  
_

_**MorningStar: **I'm happy you enjoyed it so much lol And IKR with the sizing thing? I hate when are just like 'He was tall' or 'She was skinny' and I'm just stuck here like '...uh, point of reference, please. I'm pretty sure we have different definitions of tall or skinny'...yeah...  
_

_**Larcian: **Yes they are :) And I hope that they continue to be  
_

_**Angela: **That they did, and you can't even imagine of happy Alec is about that lol  
_

_**HermioneandMarcus: **...sorry about the 'soon' thing...  
_

_**AlmostAnne: **Welcome, friend :3 (cuz that's not creepy). I'm honestly shocked when people say they liked Lil Red, because whenever I reread, I always think it sucks. I see points that make no sense, shit descriptions, and a cruddy timeline/plot correlation. But hell, if you like than more power to ya.  
_

_**And noting that ^, I think it's important that you understand why it keeps taking so long for me to update. I'm trying to write a better story here and that takes time, espically when I'm just a hobby writer. While I'd love to try to update every two weeks, that just doesn't seem realistic anymore. Monthly updates look like they're going to be a thing, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, it's worth the wait.  
**_

_**Chapter Song:  
**_

_Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson  
(she seems to be making a lot of appearances...hmm...)  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

_"Everybody, everybody wants to love. Everybody, everybody wants to be loved."  
_

_**~o0o~**  
_

She tugged at the perfect ends of her new, Bordeaux colored, knit sweater. Laviana had given her instructions along with the new clothes (a tribute that seemed unnecessary to the teenage girl, but one that she appreciated, nonetheless). She was to wait in the "main hall" for the older witch to come to her. According to Casper- who offered her a quick hug and a few answers to her unspoken questions as he traveled to class- the school was full of tricks and traps and dangers in the dungeons. While wondering why the young man seemed so attached to alterations suddenly, Agatha took his warning to heart and remained where she was, waiting for her mentor.

Her back was against a marble pillar and her eyes were trained on the wall across from her. The decorating wallpaper was a deep, molted gold with intricate designs dancing along it. The patterns looked as though they were moving…almost swirling within themselves. At any other point in her life, Aggie would have thought herself ill or mad. After all she's seen, though, all she's read, the scape-goat of insanity didn't seem nearly as probable as it once had. Considering the creatures she's read about, the horrors she's studied, maybe that wasn't as good as a thing as it seemed.

Her plain, rounded nails ran down the thick strap of her heavy-set canvas messenger bag. The slight, continuous scratch was the only sound in the now empty hall just as the large, iron clock that was placed above the double-door entrance mechanically clicked at 8am. Agatha felt her heart beat sped as she quickly took in her surroundings.

Light from tall, wide windows bounced between the gold walls and marble accents, illuminating the vast hall with ease. The light rendered the old fixtures lining the walls useless for the time. She couldn't tell if they were electric or something more classic. The school seemed to be a mixture of modern and traditional- crisp marble and shimmering gold blending seamlessly with polished mahogany wood highlights and cast iron grips- so there was no telling whether or not the people in charge here had the aversion to modern technology as Laviana or the vampires- the Volturi- did.

The Volturi…Agatha wondered when she would see them next. Laviana said that she was going to be staying in the female dormitory while attending classes at the school ad she doubted that any of the blood-suckers she'd grown accustom to would have in mind to come visit. Expect Alec. He would try to come see her, right? Would he still teach her sign language? Would she get to see him? It seemed implausible…the security measures of this place she could see- the magic residue obvious to even her limited knowledge- seemed drastic. Something told her that house arrest was just as mundane as anything else in a normal living space.

Another creaking click of the clock screeched through the hall, echoing without reservation. Through habit, she took another look around. Her heart raced once more as she realized that she was completely alone in a supposedly dangerous place. She was a witch fresh out of her birthday with powers that- even a day later- were still unpredictable and she couldn't shake the feeling that she just _did not _belong.

The sound of footsteps gathered her attention. Radiating from beyond the corner, the soft clicking of laviana's favorite shoes greeted Aggie's perked ears.

The girl stood at attention and turned to the open-end of the main hall, looking down the smaller hall off the left fork. Her ponytail bobbed lightly as she bounced on her toes, anticipation and nerves overcoming her as her mind raced with thoughts of school, teachers and classmates. She hated school with a passion. Teachers are assholes who always expect her to do something she just _couldn't_, peers are cruel jerks that eat, sleep and breathe mockery and the entire institution that these two groups of people call home was nothing but a fluorescently lit breeding ground for pain and stress.

Two people turned the corner and a wave of calm washed over the 13 year old at the sight of her mentor.

Smooth, silky red hair was pinned back on one side with a bobby pin. Blue eyes were softly accented by a warm, brown shadow and a canary-yellow shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and neck. Resting bellow her clavicle was an equally yellow gem, wrapped in an intricate, silver pendant.

However, the person accompanying the witch put Agatha back on alert.

The man was a stranger to her. Never before had she met dis dark eyes or long hair, bit the features were intimidating enough to put her off immediately. His jaw was strong and shaded with stubble, his shoulders broad and supposedly tone. He wore a dark grey tee shirt with a heavy black jacket and worn, dark wash jeans. She could _definitely _see where Ana- the woman who was smiling and giggling- would see the attraction. But she, herself, couldn't suppress the uneasiness of his… abnormalness.

While Laviana and some of the other adults she had seen had dressed in a well-kept, professional manner, he kept it simple. Almost too simple, if that made any sense. And he didn't have the defining neckwear, either. She had noticed that the women wore scarf/shawl things and the few adult men wore distinctively bright ties. Each had a gem, as well. Necklaces, bracelets, she had even seen a ring. There seemed to be a faculty dress code here. One that he wasn't following.

"Hello, cupcake," Ana greeted the curious and cautious teen with a smile and a hug, "Are you well, dear."

She shrugged, and Laviana continued.

"This is Roland," She introduced, motioning to the strange man, "He's the security director here. It's his job to keep you safe."

Roland smiled warmly and offered her a greeting. She nodded sternly.

_Why did I feel safer with the vampires?_

* * *

She took her place in an empty seat, which was nothing more than a barstool with the others in a crescent around the front of the class room. Well…it was Applied Practice. It only makes sense that notes and textbooks wouldn't be major players with this course. Damn.

"Class," the professor, an American woman by the accent with pixie short blonde hair and a pink, checkered tie hanging loosely around her neck, greeted, "I'm sure you've noticed our addition."

The 15 or so set of eyes all turned to her. The students present ranged in age from her own, to probably around late teens and proved themselves to be a poster example for school diversity. Eyes took her in, judged the new girl and what gifts she promised or threats she posed. Has it been mentioned how much Agatha hated school?

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked kindly, offering nearly cowering girl a kind smile.

Agatha froze and sent the woman a pleading look. She couldn't talk. She _hated _talking- even more than she hated school. All her live she's maybe said fifty words and THAT was only when absolutely necessary.

Apparently, Miss Teacher-Lady caught on.

"Oh, that's right. My bad, sweety." The woman apologized, shaking her head and embarrassment while waving off the request, "Ana told me all about it, I just forget. It's the hair bleach, I tell ya. Chemicals mess with the brain and all that shiz.

"Anyway!" She started a new, taking a moment to think before making her next move, "We're doing partner work today, and everyone already has one. Also, you don't a whole lot about practicing, do you?"

She vigorously shook her head, seeing her way out of horrible social interaction.

"Do you know what your S.A. is?"

_S.A.? _Aggie thought, giving the woman a questioning look while shaking her head more calmly.

"Well, that's a no." The woman _geniusly_ concluded, before diving into a summarized explanation, "S.A. stands for Special Ability. Every witch has one, a portion of magic you have a natural talent for. Eventually, everything kind of evens out as you get more practice- just look at Laviana- but you'll always have an affinity for that S.A. It hasn't shown itself yet?"

Agatha shrugged.

The teacher chuckled. "Oh trust me honey, you'd know if had. Hm…well, how about you read up on some S.A.s and start trying to conjure your's up Mkay? There should be some books on the subject over there." She finished, motioning towards a variety of bookshelves.

Aggie smiled and slid off of the barstool, slipping over to the shelves. Miss Teacher-Lady then went back to addressing the class has a whole, talking something about mimicking.

Even though the teacher was talking, and even though they _should _be learning, Agatha could still feel the stares of a few classmates burn into her back as though she were a virus under a microscope, squished and confined and only around for the purpose of being studied and examined.

Seriously, she really hates school.

**~o0o~**

Ana and Roland had given Agatha a detailed tour of the school- Ana offering her tips and advice about the politics and classes while Roland warned her of dangers and regulations. About an hour and a half later, the teenage girl was on her way to her first magic class and Laviana was being harassed by the security guy.

"Would you go away?" She asked in a cruelly, _slightly _amused way.

"I'm bored." He shrugged, following her down the hall, "The school is secure and the children aren't causing any trouble, so I'm without a purpose for the time."

"Then go play with scissors or something," She said as she turned a corner, "I'm busy."

"We've walked the same route twice," he pointed out smoothly, "You haven't done a thing but pace."

"I'm thinking." She snapped.

He chuckled, "Not effectively, it seems."

Ana seethed silently, her blood boiling as the truth of his light-hearted words hit her.

She couldn't think, couldn't focus. She hadn't been able to in what felt like weeks. It was as though her mind was leaving her- that some lord or deity was reclaiming it steadily. For centuries she's battled the most horrifying of creatures- half demons, full demons, fallen angels, evil witches, magical overlords- and this is easily the most frightening thing she has ever faced. The mind controls itself and the body. A person without their mind is like a computer without a motherboard, a carriage without a horse and driver, a young witch with no pendant.  
It was madness, worthlessness, and it was overtaking her.

A strong hand rested on the small of her back, lightly pushing the woman forward. Laviana's trembling body was being led down the hall, Roland keeping her close and steady as he walked the panicking witch to her office.

He opened the door with a wave of his hand. Had Laviana been cognitive, she would of noticed the lack of a glowing gem with the use of magic, but she was too far gone to make note of such a minor, miscellaneous detail.

As they stepped in, he led her to a chair- her panic chair, he had discovered recently- and sat her down before turning to the cabinets on the opposite wall. Jars clinked and clanked a he gathered the ingredients necessary for the potion he was to brew.

He had been making them a lot, it seemed. In the past few days he'd made about seven. It had become a ritual, almost. Ana would have a minor mental break down; Roland would lead her somewhere and make her the aforementioned brew.

She seemed to like the taste, he noted.  
But then again, they always do.

* * *

Blaise stared at the closed door, an almost pitiful longing in her eyes.

"She just needs some time by herself," An Irish accent told her, "She's fine."

Blaise knew, but she couldn't help but worry. It came free with the ovaries.

"What about you?" The accent asked.

She turned to him with a questioning look. His steady mask of wisdom and esteem didn't falter. It hardly ever did.

"You've been actin' strange, French Fry," he told her, giving her the old, good-natured taunting nickname from her first year at the school, "Is something wrong?"

She smiled-though doubting it reached her eyes- and shook her head.

Her doubts were confirmed when the normally subdued authority of Cas's personality overtook all. Green eyes bore into her as she averted her own, turning back to watch the plain, brown dormitory door. She had only seen Agatha for one class period, and the damned girl was such a goody-two shoes that she refused to pass notes. (She totally wasn't thinking about Casper right now.) And once classes were over, when everyone was eating dinner, she was in the corner studying. (Totally not focused on his staring.) And at some point during dinner, the girl slipped away into her bedroom to never be see-

She shoved Casper's face away and stood, walking away from his laughing. It followed her.

A soft hand grabbed her bare wrist- exposed by her ¾ sleeves- and turned her around. Nearly black eyes met sparkling green ones. A friendly smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at her.

"Blaise," he said softly, laughter still sprinkling his voice, "You need to calm down. She's here, she's safe, and she's stressed. Give her some time to adapt before you bombard her with all of your crazy."

She scoffed and smirked, recalling all of the times she bombarded her friends with expedient examples of neuroses. Hey, she was French. It was comfortable territory.

"Smile, and relax." He told her softly, "Come downstairs and mingle with your classmates."

The girl laughed.

"We gonna get stocious?" She asked, putting on an obnoxious Irish accent.

He chuckled heartedly. "Not necessarily, ya bloody tool. But if ya fancy a few scoops, I'm sure something can be arranged."

She laughed and turned to the exit door. Casper's smooth touch glided down her arm and wrapped around her smaller hand.

Her heart skipped a beat.

**~o0o~  
**

Her heart skipped a beat.

Alec smiled up at her from where he lay on her bed.

She smiled back.

He was in front of her.

She smiled wider.

The chill of his is touch racks through her heart as his hand brushes the soft curve of her delicate face, sweeping stray, blonde hair behind her ear. His fingertips trailed on behind her neck, gently tipping her face upwards and pulling her forward.

Pearly white peaked out from rosy pink as she just oh-so slightly bit onto her lower lips. Catching sight of the action, he closed the distance between the two of them- the witch and the vampire.

His lips parted her own, the coldness of such soothing the swell from her anticipatory nibble. Her clear nails curled around his shirt as her heart pounded in her ears and her world fell apart. The only thing she knew was him, his touch, his scent, the feeling of his ever-increasing proximity.

He caught her top lip (he seemed to enjoy that, as evidence would suggest) and sucked lightly, bringing blood rushing. The young girl, completely virginal in _every _way until two days ago, shivered under the action. Her breasts seemed to tighten and her mind and body worked simultaneously to _scream _at her to mount him. Was this what arousal felt like? It was terrifying. She loved it.

His teeth- vangs, if you would- skillfully scrapped against her swollen flesh as he pulled away. Her mind leapt in a momentary endorphin high as she bit her tongue and wrapped her arms around his torso, keeping him close. The bitten tongue traced over the area of risen flesh inside of her mouth as she confirmed her thought.

Not a drop of blood had been conjured. Not inside, and none ran from outside. He scraped just enough to mark, not maim.

She angled her head and looked up at him with a smile. He reflected her affections easily, leaning down and kissing the evidence of his handy work before trailing up her jaw.

"How was your first day?" He whispered into her ear.

Her mind sang and her vocal cords hummed as she prepped for something she hadn't done willingly in almost her entire life.

"Better." She whispered back. Smiling.

* * *

_**Yay, cuteness and fluffiness and yay. And you think back to Roland and Laviana and how something weird is going on there and it falls down. Oops, did I ruin moment? trololololol**_

_**-Stocious= Drunk**_

-Again, I'm not Irish, the slang is just Google's product. You got a problem, take it up with them.

_***1/24/13 3:04 pm EDIT: The "shit" was my grandmother (92 years old) becoming catatonic before falling into a coma. Last night her hospice center called and said her respiratory system was beginning to fail. I came home from school today with my mom and aunt home, informing me that Grandma had passed around 10 this morning. After the funeral on Monday, things should begin to get back to normal. At least a normal from about seven years ago. So, we'll see how this goes. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Figured that loyal readers deserved as much as to know when something like that happens in the author's life. I put the note edit down here so it wouldn't mess up your views of the chapter.*  
**_


	16. Sally's Song

**_A/N: One month later..._**

**_Lost my muse for a bit. Started a new story. Alec/Oc (obviously), set in an All Human AU. I'll be bouncing between these two stories, just fyi. As one muse weakens, I go to another lol_**

_HermioneandMarcus, **thank you for the review and**__MorningStar, **thank you for the for the well-wish and I'm sorry for all of your losses. This is the first one to have any effect on me **(I was an infant when the other two happened)**, but we had a lot of warning, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.**_

_**Chapter Song:**_

_Sally's Song by Evanescene_

_**~o0o~**_

_"I sense there's something in the wind, that seems like tragedy's at hand."_

_**~o0o~**_

_Day 54_

_~We've recently discovered my SA. _

_Well, Blaise and Cas did. Blaise came in to wake me from a nap and found a white house cat on my bed. Note that the cat was me. Apparently, I'm what is referred to as a "Morphic." The headmaster was confused, Blaise scared, Casper delighted and Laviana concerned. _

_What I've read and have been told is that the ability is rare and often confused with the capability of shape shifting- which apparently began as a trick of Celtics during the Roman-Catholic take over and was eventually transferred to the Natives of the North American continent during the pilgrimage of such. According to what I've read, shape shifting can be done by any and is more a party trick than a gift (it is my personal assumption that the particular author of this piece had a shady past with shape shifters, breeding the obvious distaste of them). The ability to morph, however, is actually classifiable in grimoires. _

_Most grimoires label it under_ Adaptation _gifts and have it related to the gifts of Reactive Adaptation, Environmental Adaption, and Self-Sustenance (in very rare, extreme cases). _

_Because the ability is so rare (this makes me nervous), my classes have been reorganized. While still participating in core curriculum like potions, spell casting and what not, my "Extra Circulars" have all been changed to focus of training and growing my gift. There's a class I am to begin next week that has three other students- all with rare gifts. Another one is kind of like an individual studies class, from what I've been told. Capser's in that one, so it shouldn't be too bad._

_In other news, Laviana is changing again. I think my mind my split in two if I continue to try to keep up with her personality switches. _

_She's communicating with the Marcus guy directly now, according to Alec. While she does this, I see her being very friendly with the security person. I don't like him._

_Mind you, I don't like Marcus, either. However, I merely don't trust the vampire to not make Laviana cry again. With Ro-whatever, I don't trust him to not physically harm her. Something is severely off with that man. Unfortunately, I know enough of these types of games to know that no sane person would fire someone based off of the word of a 13 year old mute's intuition. _

_~Strong evidence is required. Very strong._

A solid knock on her door snatched Agatha's attention. Quickly, she gathered up her scattered papers- messed with scribbles of investigation and paranoia- and stuffed them into her open grimoires. Leaving the texts scattered across her bed, the blonde girl darted to her door and opened it swiftly.

Casper stood on the other side of the threshold, hands in his pockets and messenger bag tucked behind him. Taking a quick glance at the antique clock on her dresser, Aggie grabbed her own bag and one of the books off her bed before smiling at the psychic and lightly shoving him out the door.

The older student wasn't easily deterred, however.

"Whatchya hidin', luv?" He asked in a smug tone as he slipped his lean figure past the small teenager. He heard her stamp her foot and caught sight of her crossed arms and pouting lips. A chuckled rumbled through him as he strode to her messy bed, picking up on of the paper plagued books. Flipping the hardcover open, his eyes scanned the scratched writings. Agatha watched- annoyed and helpless- as her friend's attitude went from joking to irritated.

"What exactly is this?" He asked sternly, lifting the book- though it was clear his questioning was directed at the sheets within such.

She remained silent- as she always did- and stared him down as he approached her menacingly, anger radiating off of him. Though fear shot through her veins, she showed none. She wouldn't be persecuted for her own thoughts; thoughts that she had given no permission to be exposed.

"Well?!" He shouted, moving in on her. Their sliver and green eyes held each other in a stare- down as Casper visibly shook with rage, throwing the book at a wall.

Agatha jumped at the sound, but reclaimed her steely composure in a second.

"The hell are you thinking?" He yelled again, this time not giving her a chance to reply, "You can't do this!"

She cocked an eyebrow in an antagonizing question.

"Don't you _give_ me that look! You're way too smart to be this stupid! Conspiracy theories against school officials- _especially _ones here to protect you-are a one way ticket to complete ostracization-"

Agatha rolled her eyes dramatically and stormed out the door. He followed.

"Agatha-" he called, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

'_Look!' _She shouted mentally, knowing full-well that the telepathic young man could hear her, _'Why don't you mind your own feckin' business, hmm? Did I tell you to snoop through my stuff? No. It's your own damned fault that you know about this, so stop taking it out on me. Besides, I know what I'm doing, so drop it.'_

"I will not." He argued sternly. "If you bring this up to someone-"

'_I'm not going to, ya loon.' _She interrupted, _'This isn't my first rodeo. I know what I'm…CASPER!' _She shouted when she noticed that the teenager eyes were no longer on her own, but watching someone over her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a confused looking Blaise on the other end of the corridor slowly walking towards them.

The French girl observed her two friends with a fine eye- taking in their angry stances and flaming eyes- before finally deciding, "I'm not even going to ask."

'_Good.'_

"Good."

Blaise looked between the two once more before shaking her head and sliding by them, leaving the two fuming teens alone.

As soon as the girl was gone, Casper spoke once more. "I hope- for your sake- you know what you're doing."

She gave no response as she continued her walk down the hall, Casper following behind in a huff as they went to their individual studies class.

* * *

A chill washed over Laviana as she sat at her desk. A chill she knew very well.

"Alec." She greeted professionally, not looking up from her papers, "How exactly do you keep getting in here?"

"_Keep?_" He questioned with amusement.

"Aggie tells me a lot. Her smiles tell me even more." The witch explained, still focused on her work, "Now answer my question."

"Your security professional isn't as professional as you think." He answered plainly.

Ana slammed her pen down and stared at the young vampire. "And just _what _does that mean?"

He diverted his red eyes in mock innocence and drummed his fingers against his crossed legs. He could feel icy blue eyes stare him down and kept his naïve smile plastered on, knowing that the elder person would break before he did.

His suspicions were proven accurate when the red headed witch sighed heavily, drawing his attention back to her.

"What do you want, Alec? I'm very busy."

"Yeah, what is that?" He asked, rising from the chair he sat in and walking over to her desk.

"Paperwork for Agatha," She explained plainly.

"How very official."

"It provides a certain level of efficiency that the witchcraft community hasn't always had," Laviana said as she scooped up the multiple papers and crammed them in a desk drawer, "Efficiency that saves us from another _Freegard _incident."

Alec paused.

"That's cold."

"So's your skin." She said with a venomous smirk.

"Cute." He snipped.

She smiled and nodded vigorously, "I thought so. Now why are you here?"

"You've been talking to Marcus."

"Yes," She answered the statement, "Somewhat. Is this a problem?"

The vampire sighed and lowered his voice. "Have you noticed anything…_off _about him?"

Laviana took a moment to consider their correspondence in the past few weeks. In writings he avoided all certain topics and face to face- in the few times it has occurred recently- anytime their conversation took a turn to anything meaningful, a desperate subject switch was right around the corner.

"…Maybe…"

"Aro and Caius are in on it, too. Whatever _it_ is." The young man hissed.

The investigative side of the witch's mind took over in an instant. "Do you think Annie and Sully know?"

"No. The tension between them and their husbands is palpable."

Ana nodded and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think it has something to do with Agatha," Alec told her, leaning against her desk, "Every time I try to bring anything about her, the school or the Collegium up, they all divert topics."

"Annie and Sully are most certainly phishing," She said, her eyes glancing up to the grandfather clock in the far corner, "I'll see what they can tell me. Agatha should be out of her class, by the way."

Alec smiled giddily and gave the woman a peck on the cheek before bolting out of her office door.

Laviana smiled after the love-struck boy, his long overdue romantic ties bringing a glimmer of warmth in an ever dampening world.

Sighing once more, she braced her elbows on her desk and let her head fall. Shaking, pale fingers were lost in a sea of orange, Irish hair as stress overwhelmed her once more.

The boys were doing something; they were messing with things. And they were keeping the affairs from Annie and Sully. The last time they kept their going-ons from the wives…they lost one.

_What are you doing, Marcus?_

* * *

Aggie's arms wrapped firmly around Alec's neck as she embraced the vampire boy. She heard him chuckle as he hugged back, his cold arms tightening around her waist.

She pulled back, a bright smile gracing her face, and kissed him lightly before grabbing his hand. Smiling to himself, Alec followed her easily as she led him through the massive, crowded hall.

The couple walked in silence- Aggie's head resting against Alec's shoulder as she relished in the private world the intimate gesture created around them. Alec, however, wasn't so lucky. Ever the guardian, his red eyes scanned the many faces that passed by them. He caught looks of confusion, indifference, annoyance, and…anger.

_No shock,_ he thought as he mentally registered just who the expression belonged to. Blazing, dark eyes that belonged to the security professional- Ronan, maybe?- watched them with intensity. No…watched _him. _So Ro-ro had a problem with vampires? Then why would he make it so easy for a vampire to gain entrance to the school? Suspicious little fucker, that Ro-ro.

Alec's borderline paranoid thoughts were cut off by the sound of teenage giggling. They were in one of the housing halls, now, and two teen girls were looking at an oblivious Aggie knowingly. He chuckled silently as they approached her bedroom door, the girl next to him opening it without a second thought.

As soon as they were in the room, the atmosphere around the couple changed. The happy-go-lucky Aggie became entirely serious as grabbed a discarded book from the ground. Tearing a few sheets of loose paper from the bound pages, she tossed the book onto her bed and handed the papers to Alec.

The boy immediately recognized her chicken scratch- though it seemed to be improving-and dove into the world of Agatha's mind.

While the girl sat on her book-littered bed, red eyes scanned over every word she had written- words of him, his masters, her friends and her mentor. But most importantly- he presumed- were the words of the security professional, "Ro-whatever." Matters of distrust and paranoia decorated the pages in graphite and ink and Alec read over every piece. Giving Laviana potions, sneaking around when he should feel perfectly comfortable, potentially following students, following _her. _Her suspicions were clear.

Setting the papers on a nearby desk, Alec looked up at his…girlfriend.

The thirteen year old was holding up a sign.

'_I don't trust him.'_

"Yeah, I got that." He chuckled, walking to the bed. She cleared away the books and motioned for him to sit. The bed moaned at the added weight, but its complaints were ignored as Aggie turned to face the boy head on. Her silver eyes bore into him, silently telling him to continue with his thought.

"I don't trust him, either." He told her, "The looks he gives me make it clear that he doesn't like vampires. It's nothing personal, of course; a lot of people are understandably uncomfortable around us.

"What I don't like is this: keeping vampires away is simple magic. Hell, _you _could probably do it- not that you would, _right?"_

A look a faux innocence graced her face as she looked away and shrugged dramatically. Alec chuckled and kissed her lightly before returning to his thoughts.

"Anyway," He began again, "Considering how simple the technique is, and considering how uncomfortable vampires make him, I'm left to wonder why he hasn't done it yet."

'_Any ideas?' _A sheet of notebook paper asked.

He sighed and leaned back, lying down on amongst the books.

"One," he told her, "And it's not good."

A small finger jabbed him in the stomach in annoyance. Sighing once again, Alec pulled the girl down on top of him. Cold hands rand through pale-blonde hair as he searched for words in his blank mind. He didn't want to scare her, but he couldn't leave her in danger, either.

He gave in.

"I think he may be a warlock."

Agatha was unresponsive as she searched through her mind for the meaning behind the implication.

Warlocks: dark witches. Practitioners of dark- even Demonic- magic. The most common goal among the kind was stealing power from witches, practitioners of white magic.

Because of the different origins of their magic, warlocks and witches are incapable of the majority of the others' practices. Practices like preventing vampiric interference, for example.

So Ro...something could be warlock. It would explain why he was so uncomfortable in a school full of witches. But if he's a warlock, who is he after?

Agatha rose and reached for one of the grimoires, grabbing a pencil and scribbling on one of the sheets in the book.

_'Do you think he's after Laviana?'_

"I'm not sure." Alec answered honestly as he read the question. "She's an extremely gifted witch and it wouldn't be the first...or fiftieth time a warlock tried to take that."

_'But?'_

"_But_," He sighed, brushing chilled fingers down her leg, "He could also be after you."

Her heart skipped an audible beat.

"You're a Morphic, right?" He asked, referring to one of her journal entries. In a second, the young witch was replaced by a small, white rabbit sitting square on his chest.

"Cute," He chuckled as the girl twitched her floppy ears. She morphed back to her human self straddling her...boyfriend.

"You obviously know how rare this is," Alec continued on simply, "It's no shock that a warlock would want the gift for his or her self."

The young woman nodded in understanding and became lost in her thoughts, her mind swirling like Alec's fingers on her leg.

So...there may or may not be a warlock working for the school. He could very well be after her or her mentor and, because this is all speculation, she can't tell anyone about it.

Oh, and then there's Collegium. A group of people who, regardless of the fact that she's officially old enough to be here, may or may not forcibly send her back to Wales and the hell that awaited her.

The thirteen year old groaned softly and hung her head in defeat.

She couldn't do this. She should have never left home. At least there she knew what to expect, but here? Warlocks and witches and invasive governments and God only knows what else? She couldn't handle all of this. She was just one girl.

A cold hand wrapping around her own snatched Aggie's attention for a split second. She looked down.

Alec had her hand in his as his other hand moved from her leg to her side. He was lying under her comfortably, lost in his own thoughts. A small smile tugged at his lips as his dazed eyes followed the pattern of his hand moving up and down, up and down the curve of her waist.

Agatha smiled to herself as a minor amount of fear washed away.

She wasn't alone here.

She _was _just one girl, but his girl had friends. This girl had Alec and Blaise and Casper- even if he was upset with her. She may not be able to take on all that was happening, but at least she wouldn't have to face it alone.

_So let come what may. _She thought as she laid down against her boyfriend's chest, _I can take it._

_I think._

* * *

**_Please review._**


	17. AN Apologies

I'm sorry.

I really am.

I have no idea what happened.

This story is so far off track that GPS satellites, a team of highly-trained bloodhounds and even Demetri couldn't find it.

Anyway, I'm going to start over, re-vamp, if you will. This story is going to get back on track.

The first few chapters so be nearly the same, with a few tweaks here or there; the second half, however, should be almost entirely redone.

I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it necessary.

I don't like giving up.

However, nothing of what's going on in the story now fits what I had planned in anyway. I sincerely cannot continue because I have no way to try to turn this thing around, and I have tried. I just keep getting more lost in the mess of confusion and chaos that is the current O'Dark Thirty.

It's even inhibiting _Iris _because I'm too focused on trying to fix this that I can't even make two minutes to transfer that story from paper to computer.

Sometime in Monday (Thank, Polish population of Chicago for getting the entire state the day off) I should post the new version of the story- possibly of a different name- and start deleting this one.

Anyway, thank you to those who stuck with this and I hope you check out the newer version when it's posted.

Much Love,

Novaya Model


	18. Update

The new story is called **Haunted Hill **and has been published, though it may take a while to load.

I might keep this story up so I have a reference point, kind of like a map of all the wrong turns and such.

Anyway, thank you to all of you who stuck with the story and to those of you willing to check out the revamp. It really does mean a lot.

Much Love,

Novaya Model


End file.
